The Realm of The Bishonen
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: All is peaceful for Jessica, a bishi trainer, until the day that her little sister falls on her! Follow us on our adventure in the Bishi World! Natalie has left, but life goes on for our group!
1. Suprise in the morning

GimeGohan: Hey peeps! I just want to say that I've wanted to type this for a while, it's been in my head ever since I read Songwind's 'Bishonen and Bishoujo.'  
  
Piccolo: Get on with it!   
  
Gime: Shut up Piccolo! Anyway, I hope you all like the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bishie world; that belongs to Songwind. I don't own the idea for capturing bishies; that belongs to LSS and Tokio-sama. I only own myself, and a surprise trainer that will pop in later. This story is set after the events in Songwind's story  
  
The Realm of The Bishonen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It's a beautiful morning in the Bishie realm. Birds are singing, the sun is peeking out from behind the clouds as watery beams of light strike the Earth, and a certain blond trainer groans as she wakes up. Nearby, her Bishonen, Piccolo, Shin and Legolas, groan as well as they too, are awoken by the light in their eyes. Jessica stretches as she grabs the fridge capsule and throws it into the middle of the clearing. In a poof of smoke, the fridge appears, and Jessica starts to grab some food. She tosses a bottled water to piccolo and grunts at the bishies as she throws another capsule. The coffee machine appears, and starts to make her morning dose of liquid caffeine. A minute and two cups of coffee later, Jess looks over at her bishies and chirps "Ohayo!"   
  
Shin rolls his eyes. "You've really got to kick that addiction to caffeine Jessica."  
  
Jessica snorts as she prepares her third cup. "Please, I've got this CRAZY baby caffeine monkey on my back, and it's demanding food. Besides," She grins as she thinks about her past in the human realm. "My Mother had a gold PLATED monkey on her back. Woo hoo, couldn't talk to her at all till she had her double cappuccino! Not unless you wanted your head bitten off!"  
  
Legolas slowly nods, looking at Jess as if she's crazy. "That is good for your dam Jessica, but not necessarily for you."  
  
Jessica grins. "Don't use such big words Skittles, you'll hurt Pickle's brain!"  
  
All three bishies sweat drop. "You know that we hate those nicknames, right?" Piccolo says. Shin rolls his eyes at Piccolo.   
  
"Please, at least yours are one word! I mean, Girly-Little-Kai-Of-Fluff-Filled-DOOM?"  
  
Jessica grins. "But it suits you! May of your fan girls would give you similar names!" She shrugs. "Mine is actually low key." She stretches and gulps down the last mouth-full of coffee. Grinning, she places the mug with the coffee maker and puts it back it it's capsule. Grabbing a bottle of water, she recapsulizes the fridge and puts that next to the coffee capsule. "well, let's get going!" She chirps to her bishies as she eats the last bit of her bagel. Her bishies roll there eyes as they down the last of their food and diligently follow.  
  
Later that day, Jess stops for a break close to a city. This one is named Hikari city, and it's near the Yugioh territory. Shin grins as he pokes Jess in the side. "Wake up, lazy. Don't you want to sleep in a real bed tonight?"   
  
Jess glares at the Kai. "When are you going to evolve into Sama form? You're annoying as a San!"   
  
Before Shin can reply, something falls from the sky. It lands right in front of the trainer, who gasps as she looks at the girl. The other Bishonen glance at the girls. Legolas sees a slight resemblance. "Jessica? Perchance you know of this mysterious young woman."  
  
Jess can only whisper. "Natalie. . . Nat, it's you, it's my sister. . ."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gime: WOW! It's my younger sister! Why is she in the bishie realm? What will she do when she wakes up? Is anyone listening to me?  
  
Piccolo: If anyone wants to become trainers, then leave a description of yourself, your personality, and your favorite Bishonen in a review.  
  
Legolas: Perhaps Jessica will be able to add on to the story before she hast to partake in her band rendezvous.   
  
Shin: In normal language, he said that maybe Jessica'll update before she leaves for Band camp on the 10th.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Reunion

Gime: OHAYO!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Pardon my trainer, as she has had too much caffeine as of late.  
  
Piccolo: Please, I mean it elf, YOU NEED TO SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!!  
  
Shin: He said that she's had too much coffee, baka!  
  
Piccolo: Baka?! Listen, you may be a Kai, but you're still a San, while Legolas and I are Samas!  
  
Jessica: Pickles, return! *Piccolo returns to his Bishie ball* That'll teach you not to threaten a God!  
  
Ok, to recap the last chapter, my younger sister has appeared! Horrors! what's she doing hear? Find out know in chapter Two: Reunion!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not typing all of that again. If you want the disclaimer, look at Chapter One. New trainers appear!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Realm of The Bishonen.  
  
Chapter Two: Reunion  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"My GOD!! I never thought I'd see any of my family again!" Jessica whispers to her Bishonen. She picks her sister up, cradling to girl in her arms, and walks back to the grove of trees. Grabbing a potion, she opens it and drips a little into her sister's mouth. "I'm glad these work on humans as well." Jessica mutters as she puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it in her backpack. A minute later, her sister groans as she starts to wake up.   
  
Jessica places her hand on her sister's forehead. "Careful, you landed quite hard." The girl's green eyes snap open as she hears Jessica's voice. She looks up at the trainer, disbelief painted over her face.  
  
She lifts her hand and touches Jessica's arm. "Please tell me I'm dreaming. Is it really you?" She whispers.  
  
Jessica smiles and pulls her sister into a hug. "Yes, it's me Natalie. I missed you, and Mom and Dad." She says. Behind her, Legolas and the others walk over.  
  
"Jessica, who art thou holding?" Legolas says. Natalie looks at him and gasps!  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!! Is that LEGOLAS!?" She screams. Immediately, everyone covers their ears, Legolas, Piccolo and Shin because of their sensitive hearing, and Jessica because Natalie was screaming on her ear. "And is that Piccolo and Shin as well?! What is going on?!"  
  
"SHIZUKA NA!!!!" Piccolo screams. "Yes, we're real, so shut up!"  
  
"PICKLES! DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!" Jessica screams back. She pulls out a Bishie ball. "Do you want to go back into your ball?" She hisses in a low voice.  
  
Piccolo pales. "Iie. I'll be good."   
  
Shin laughs. "That's a first! Piccolo being a good Bishonen!"   
  
Natalie looks over at her sister. "Jess, can I…" Jessica, reading her mind, nods.   
  
"Go right ahead. I do all the time!"   
  
Nat smiles, then launches herself at Legolas. "CUTEY!!!!" She screams as she glomps the poor elf. She strokes his long blond hair and pokes his ears. "Such purty hair, and cute ears!" Legolas blushes as Jess rolls her eyes.  
  
"ok, that's enough, get your own elf!" Jessica says, as she peels her sister of her Bishonen. "Come on, I need to that you to orientation . After you go their, you'll be able to capture your own bishies!" Jessica smiles as she leads her sister and Bishonen down to the gates of Hikari city.   
  
In town, Natalie began to get overwhelmed by all the bishies around. Jessica smiles at a trainer, a boy with a Tropical Hawaiian T-shirt, a jester's hat, and a Gandalf bishie. "Hey Matthew! How's it hangin'?"  
  
Matthew smiles at his friend. "Not bad, but Rikuu is being a pain in the butt." He glances at Natalie, who's cowering behind Jessica. "Who's this? A newbie?"  
  
"That's not the half of it! She's my sister from the real world!" Jessica says. Matthew's eyes bug out.  
  
No way!!!! That's too cool!" He yelps. Gandalf stares at Natalie, surprised. Natalie quails under his piercing gaze.  
  
Legolas, seeing this, snaps at Gandalf. "Stop! Thou art frightening her!"   
  
Jessica smacks Gandalf on his head, she hadn't even noticed him staring at Natalie. "Well, I need to get her down to orientation. Later!" She waves at Matthew as she and Natalie walk towards the orientation building.  
  
Gandalf watches them go. "There is something different about her. She's more powerful than a normal human."  
  
Matthew shrugs. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing."  
  
~~At Orientation~~  
  
"Here we are. No just go in, I'll wait for you out here!" Jessica says.  
  
Natalie nervously looks at her sister. "Am I gonna be ok?" She asks.  
  
Shin grins at her. "As long as you're ok with needles!" He says. A Goku who was passing by catches to word needle, and yelps as he runs for the hills.  
  
Nat smiles. "Are all Goku's like that?" Piccolo, Shin and Jessica all nod. Natalie sighs. "Ok, I'll be back in a few."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Jessica smiles at her sister as she walks out of the building. "Welcome to the world of the Bishies! Otaku's heaven!" She chirps. "Come on, newbie's get free stuff, and I need to stock up on some fresh supplies anyway."  
  
Natalie grins. "Like what? More coffee?" She jokes.  
  
"Yeah, and I need some more potions for after battles as well." Jessica says, seriously.  
  
As all of Jessica's Bishonen had returned to their bishie balls, the shopping trip didn't take very long. Grabbing a room in a hotel, Jessica and Natalie lounge around. Jess releases her bishies, and Shin immediately races for the bathroom. Jessica smiles, then gets an idea. Pulling out her Dex, she calls up the phone system. "Call Anya."  
  
The Dex rings a few times before Anya picks up. "Yo Jess, what's happening?" In the background, Jessica can see Anya's Kenshin slamming his sword into a kicking bag.  
  
"Ohayo! Guess what! A new trainer fell on me earlier today!"  
  
"…And? That happens all the time!"  
  
Jessica smirks and points the Dex at Natalie. "Take a look! Does she seem similar to anyone we know?"   
  
Anya looks at the blushing Natalie. "…Well, when she blushes, she reminds me of Kimiko…"  
  
"SHE'S MY SISTER, BAKA!!!!!" Jessica screams at the Dex.  
  
Anya face vaults in surprise. "NANI!?!?!?!"   
  
Jessica's Dex beeps. "Incoming call from Kimiko. Bishies: Three, Kurama, Tasuki, and Hiei."  
  
Jessica looks back at Anya. "Gomen, I got Kimiko on the other line. Ja ne!" She hangs up on Anya and picks up on Kimiko. "Moshi Moshi! How are you Kimiko?"  
  
Kimiko smiles, then yelps. She swats at Kurama. "KURAMA!!! Not while I'm on the phone!!!" Jessica sweat drops as Kurama smiles and backs off. Tasuki advances on Kimiko. "Don't you even start!" Kimiko turns back to Jessica. "Sorry, but you know how they are. Hiei's the only one even partially sane! So, how have so been?" Kimiko smiles.  
  
Jessica smiles as well. "I've gotten a surprise vistior this morning." Again, she turns the Dex to Natalie. "Say hello to Natalie."  
  
"She kinda looks like you" Kimiko says.  
  
Natalie smiles. "I hope not. I'm her sister."  
  
"NANI?!" Both girls hear a thumping sound. Then they hear Kurama. "It appears that our trainer has fainted."  
  
Jessica laughs. "I can see that Kurama! Tell her that Natalie is going to stay with me, and that I'm in Hikari City. I'm gonna catch me a Yami! Either one of the three Yami's I don't care, but I'm getting me a Egyptian spirit!"  
  
Kurama chuckles. "I wish you good hunting Talk to you two later!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Jessica quickly hangs up. She turns to her sister. "Well, you have only two weeks to catch a bishie, so do you want to go hunting?"  
  
Natalie grins. "You bet!"  
  
Jessica stretches. "then let's go hunting!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gime: That's all for capture two! I won't be able to update for a week, because I'll be at Band camp for a week starting tomorrow.  
  
Chibi Okami: Hello! I'm Natalie!   
  
Piccolo: Please review, and tell us if you want to become trainers!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Here to Stay

Gime: Yo! I'm finally back from Band Camp!  
  
Legolas: As her and her fellows won a wager with their leader, he know has hair the shade of flame.  
  
Shin: *Sigh* What he means is that the marching band bet their director Mr. Paul that if they had managed to learn the entire show in six days, they would dye his hair red.   
  
Gime: *Giggles.* It's truly quite funny. He's going to wash the dye out in two weeks, but he's still quite the sight!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, my sister, and a chibi that will show up later. *wink wink.* For the rest of the disclaimer, see chapter one.  
  
Chapter three: Here to stay  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The forest outside of Hikari city is quiet as the two trainers pad through the trees. Jess only has Shin out, as the other two bishies were in very bad moods.   
  
"I told you not to pull any pranks on those two Shin!" Jessica hisses at Shin.  
  
He looks at her as if he's hurt. "But it was only paint! And it's not like it changed the color of Piccolo's hair!'  
  
"That's because he doesn't have any, baka!" Jess snaps. Suddenly, Nat shushes them both and points ahead into the bushes. Both trainers (and one Kai) hear two voices.  
  
"OW! Geez, what was that for?"  
  
"That was for calling me a Schizophrenic! Koinu!"  
  
"Well, ya are a loony!"  
  
Jessica's eyes light up. "Malik!" Grabbing one of her spare bishie balls, she throws it into the bushes. Natalie grabs one of hers as well and throws it in the direction of the other voice. Both girls hear yelps as the balls hit their targets. They rush over to the balls, and get their in time to see Nat's ball stop shaking. Jessica's ball shakes violently for another minute before it to settles down.   
  
Jessica walks over and picks up the ball, a grin on her face. "YES! I caught ya!" She yells. She looks over at her sis, who had just picked up her ball as well. "Well, want to see who you got?"  
  
Natalie. Grins and nods. Both girls hold out the balls and release the bishies. Jessica's bishie stands in front of her, annoyance reflected in his lavender eyes. The sun glints off his gold jewelry as he shakes his blond hair from his eyes. It's Malik Ishtar.  
  
Natalie's Bishonen looks over at Malik with confusion in his brown eyes. "Hey Malik? Wha happened?" He asks in a New York accent. He turns and finally notices Natalie. "An who are you?"   
  
Malik snorts. "I swear, Kaiba had the right idea when he first called you an idiot Koinu. We've been captured baka!!!"  
  
The other blond scratches his head. "Really?"   
  
Jessica sighs and rolls her eyes. "I swear, you Joey's are the living definition of blond. Yes, you've been captured! Your trainer is her," Jessica points at her sister. "And Malik, you're mine!" She pulls out her Dex and points it at Malik. "Identify Bishonen."  
  
"Malik Ishtar. An Insane/Magic type Bishonen. Stage San. This Bishonen is very hard for a new trainer to control, as his dual personality is violence and cruelty. The other side of this Bishonen is caring, but standoffish. If you can get this Bishonen to trust you, he will be very loyal, and will protect his trainer to his dying breath. As a magic user, Malik is rarely seen without the Sennen Rod, which also doubles as a weapon because of the knife hidden in it. Be warned, he is rarely seen without the company of a Rishid Bishonen, as they are the few that can control Malik's insane personality." The Dex beeps. Jess pulls a face.  
  
"Well that's comforting." She mutters as she points her Dex at Joey.  
  
"Joey Wheeler. A Ground fighter type Bishonen. Stage San. This Bishonen is good for new trainers, as they are very loyal and adapt well to captivity. Be warned that they have voracious appetites and are considered rather slow. This Bishonen is quick to start a fight, but has trouble thinking up strategies. They are often seen in the company of a Yugi, Yami, or a Tristan Bishonen, but can also be seen in the company of the other Yamis and Hikaris." The Dex beeps. Joey scowls at the machine when it called him slow, but says nothing.  
  
Jessica smiles. "their you are Nat! An easy Bishie to control for your first Bishonen. Be glad you didn't get a harder bishie like Cell." Jessica shudders. "Now THAT would be a nightmare. Cell Bishonen are one of the hardest to control. I'm glad I didn't get him as my first bishie instead of Piccolo. Pickles is hard enough to control as it is!"  
  
Natalie looks over at her sister, confused. "What did your Dex mean when it called Malik an Insane/Magic type Bishonen?" She asks.   
  
Jessica smiles. "Well, there are many types of bishies." She ticks off her fingers as she mentions each type. "there are the Demons, like Kurama and Hiei, Demon Hunters like Sango, Mythical like my Shin-kun, Ancients are the bishies from older animes, such as Cyborg 009, Insane are the nutty bishies, like Malik or even Xellos, Magic are the mana users, like Gandalf or Kagome, Weapon types are the bishies who use weapons like swords, such as Kenshin or Inuyasha, there are only a few types of Angel, usually bishies who are pure of heart, Mech bishies are like the Gundam boys, I forget what the fusion Mechs are, Defensive are usually the bishies that don't really fight, or are healers, Ground fighters are the ones that fight with their fists, but are stationary to the ground, sky fighters are the bishies that can fly, like DBZ bishies, Techno are the bishies that have robotic body parts, again, like Cyborg 009, Spiritual are the bishies able to manipulate their energy, like Kuwabara or Vegeta, and the Goddesses are the rarest bishies in the world. The God/Goddesses are rare because they're hard to catch, and there are only a few of them. Shin's a God type. So are Megumi and Washu. Though Washu also has the insane type." Jessica smiles at her Supreme Kai, glad she was able to catch such a rare bishie. "You wouldn't believe all the people willing to kill for my Girly-little-Kai-of-fluff-filled-DOOM!"  
  
Shin winces. "I'd prefer it if you didn't mention Kara again. I can't believe that evil trainer was going to use us to make halflings!" He and Jess both shudder. "It's a good thing Bryanna got us out of their."  
  
Natalie pales. "Halflings? You mean like Half-bishies? They tried to make you-"  
  
`"No, thank God. They just extracted that sort of thing from us. Luckily, I managed to escape before they did it to me and my bishies. Thank God that person was kicked out of the bishie world!" Jess says, all humor gone from her voice. She brightens almost immediately. "Well, I do believe that Malik would like to meet the rest of my bishies!" She grabs the other two balls from her waist and releases Piccolo and Legolas. She tries desperately not to laugh, as Legolas's hair is still dyed a bright red, and Piccolo's head is now a bright pink. She turns to Malik and sees the bishie on the forest floor, laughing his head off. Joey is laughing as well, even harder than Malik. Jess rolls her eyes. "Ok, that's enough." Joey ignores her and keeps on laughing. Jessica starts to get pissed. "I said stop it KOINU!" She screams. Joey finally shuts up. Jess takes a deep breath. "Well, now that we know you're here to stay bug, want to go back to the city?"  
  
Natalie nods. "Sure, but don't call me Bug!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gime: Well, that's it for now! *Winces.* damn ankle, I had to twist it on my last day of band camp!  
  
Shin: *Gets evil look on his face.*  
  
Gime: Uh oh. . . . *tries to hobble away.* No! No picking on the crippled trainer! Please review and save me! YAAHAYAA!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Old Friend, New Gym

Gime: YAY! My ankle feels better! Now, my hair though… *Pauses and glares at Shin. Her hair is now officially a bright neon purple.*  
  
I'm going to add at least one trainer, maybe two. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, my sister, and a chibi that will show up later. For the rest of the disclaimer, see chapter one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter four. Old Friend, New Gym  
  
The next day, Jessica and Natalie are rudely awakened by the sound of something growling. The two girls and all of Jessica's Bishonen jerk awake, Malik grabbing the dagger in the handle of the Sennen Rod. The only person still asleep is Joey, who's snoring loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
Jessica rolls her eyes. "How could I forget. Joey has an appetite better suited for a Saiyan!" She stretches as she stands up. Walking over to the blond, she takes her own weapon, a rapier, and slaps him over the head with the flat of the blade. "Wake up, it's breakfast time!"  
  
Joey's head shoots out, and he grabs the back of his head with a grimace. Jess rolls her eyes and passes him a potion. "I didn't hit you that hard, you wimp." She puts the hand holding her rapier on her hip, as she gives Joey the 'Look.' Joey swallows a small mouthful of potion and passes the bottle back to Jess. She rolls her eyes and puts it back in her pack. "Ok, as soon as everyone gets dressed, we can go done and eat. Then we're going to the Gym, I need some more money."  
  
"Yay! Food!" Joey yells. He grabs his clothes and races for the bathroom. Five seconds later, he races out again. Nat and Jess roll their eyes as they grab their clothes and both enter the bathroom, giving the men privacy to change. A few minutes later, they re-enter the room - only for Natalie to yelp, cover her eyes, and race back to the bathroom, as Legolas was in only a pair of underwear. Jessica just raised an eyebrow and threw Legolas a pair of pants.  
  
"Legolas, I don't mind the elfin peepshow, but do remember that Natalie is still an innocent teenager. I mean, she's only 16, though she will be 17 in a month." She smiles seductively at her Elf as she tosses him a shirt as well. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry, and in need of coffee." Jessica walks back into the bathroom to get her sister.  
  
Joey looks back over at Legolas. "Hey, did I miss somethin' here?"  
  
"It appears that our trainer likes Legolas, you baka!" Malik snaps. "It's none of your concern, so shut up! And put your shirt on, Elf!" Malik growls at Legolas. Leggie-kun pulls his shirt on seconds before Natalie and Jess re-enter the room.   
  
Jess smiles, placing a arm around the red faced Natalie. "Ok, now that we are ALL finally dressed, let's get some food!"  
  
~~~Two hours later~~~  
  
"Yay, I'm stuffed!" Joey says with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Natalie rolls her eyes. "Duh, you ate nearly half of the buffet table!" The two trainers and multiple bishies are walking over to the city Gym. Luckily, it's already open, and Jess asks if there's a trainer asking for challengers.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. A girl called Ryu Hebi is asking for a good challenge, and has defeated everyone who challenges her." The receptionist says to the girls. "She's very skilled, but also has a problem with being too hyper."  
  
'Something about this girl sounds familiar.' Jessica thinks. "Well, can you tell her that Okami and Bug want to challenge her?"  
  
"Of course." The receptionist tells her Yami Yugi who nods and runs over to a stadium. Natalie glares at Jess. "Please, Don't. Call. Me. Bug!" She growls. The Yami returns and tells them to follow him. Shrugging, they walk to the area.  
  
Inside the area, the girls see a girl with long, black hair, wearing a black coat with a matted faux fur collar around the hood. Next to her, they see an Edward Bishoujo talking to a Sano with long white hair and pointy ears. (A/N: the Sano is Susan's personal bishie. Just, don't ask, it's safer that way.) Looking up, the trainer grins at the two girls as they approach. Jessica sees a pair of striking brown eyes, and a Dragon pendant around her neck. Jessica's jaw slams into the floor.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! SUSAN!!!! IT'S YOU!!!" She screams. Susan looks over at Jess, and her eyes bug out.  
  
"JESSICA!? IS THAT YOU?!" Both girls run at each other and hug each other, laughing like madwomen. "I can't believe you're here! When I got here, I remembered about you, and thought that you ran away!"  
  
Jessica grins as she releases her friend. "Nope, I've been here for at least two years now, but enough about that. I'm here with Natalie, and we want a battle!" She says with a gesture at herself and her sister.  
  
Susan grins "Ok, but let your sister go first, kay?" Jessica nods. Natalie smirks as she walks up to Susan.   
  
"I'm ready whenever you are." She says with a confident smile. Joey walks in front of Natalie and starts to stretch.   
  
"I fight on consent of my trainer Natalie." He says.  
  
Susan smirks as she pulls out a ball. "Go! Ryoko!" In a flash of red, Ryoko appears, floating a few inches off the ground.   
  
Ryoko turns to look at Susan. "We fighting?" When Susan nods, Ryoko looks at Joey. "I fight on consent of my trainer Susan."   
  
Jessica, who is standing in the middle of the sidelines, throws her arm down, screaming, "BEGIN!"  
  
With a yell, Joey races at Ryoko, and tries to blindly punch her. Ryoko yawns and moves to the side, causing Joey to miss. With a yelp, Joey tricks and falls on his face, knocking himself out.  
  
Everyone watching sweat drops at this. Jessica clears her throat. "Well. . . I guess it's Ryoko by a KO." Natalie holds up Joey's ball and recalls the bishie. Jessica grins as she walks over to were Natalie is. "Don't worry, he may have just evolved. Now, it's my turn." She grins as she watches Susan recall Ryoko. "Legolas! It's your turn!" jess yells.  
  
"Are you sure ma'am?" Legolas says in that soft voice of his.  
  
"Of course, you need the experience." Jessica says. 'Besides, I get to drool over you while you fight.' She thinks. Piccolo and Shin, the two telepaths, blush as they hear this stray thought.  
  
Piccolo looks at Shin. "Tell me I didn't hear that." He whispers as Susan calls her Demonic Sano and the fight begins.  
  
"I wish I could Piccolo. I wish I could." Shin whispers back as Legolas fires an arrow at Sano.   
  
The arrow Legolas had fired at Sano hit's the fighter, weakening him. While his guard's down, Legolas pulls out his swords and lunges at Sano. Sano gets up at the last second though, and Legolas only hits him with one blade. A massive bruise appears on Sano's arm as the Demonic fighter readies his claws. He swipes at Legolas, tearing his shirt. Legolas saved himself from injury by jerking back at the last second. Legolas stumbles a little, but recovers his feet in time to block another swipe from Sano. He pulls up his swords and, while Sano's guard is down, raps him over the head with the hilts. Sano's slitted eyes roll up, and he collapses to the floor. Natalie, who was refereeing the match, declares Jessica the winner. Panting, Legolas stumbles over to the sidelines and collapses. Jessica catches him before he hit's the ground, and pours a little potion into his mouth. The potion revives the Elf enough that Jess can feed him the rest of the potion. She pours a little into her hand and rubs it onto a large bruise on his face and arm, causing the bruises to disappear.  
  
Legolas, barely conscious, groans in pain when she bears down a little too hard on a bruise. His eyes open slowly and he looks at Jessica. "Trainer, what in the name of the Valar hit me?" He whispers as Piccolo and Shin help her drag him to a bench.  
  
Jessica giggles slightly. "A Demonic Sano, that's what hit you!" She pulls out a bishie ball. "Do you want to rest in your ball for a while?"  
  
Legolas grins painfully. "Rest sounds very good right now, trainer mine."  
  
Jess smiles at the Elf. She gently taps him on the head with his ball, causing him to disappear in a flash of red. Placing the ball back on her belt, Jess turns to Susan. "Well, I guess I won."  
  
Susan nods and passes her a bundle of money. "Hey, I'm starting to get bored here. Can I come with you guys?"  
  
Jessica smiles. "Of course! I'll supply the pixy Stixs and the Pocky, you supply the insanity!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gime: Well, sorry Demoonica, I couldn't get you in this chapter, but I promise you'll appear in the next one.  
  
Piccolo: You like Legolas?!!   
  
Gime: *shrugs.* I don't se any problem. He's the closest Bishie I have to my spiecies.  
  
Malik: What about me? I'm human.  
  
Draco: Yes, but you're also possessed by an evil Egyptian spirit.   
  
Chibi: Review! In the next chapter, we find the origins of my Demonic Sano, Nat gets another bishie, and Jess has to up the rating !  
  
Gime: Don't give it away!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. One HELL of a wakeup call

gime: I'm SO SORRY! I wasn't getting the best of grades, so I lost my computer. I'm going to do the best I can to update a bit more regularly, and Blkstr has the copy of Wish Granted and the floppy disk, so she's going to try to update as much as possible as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, nada.  
  
The Realm of the Bishonen Chapter five: One hell of a wakeup call  
  
Later that day, after Jess had taken her Legolas to the Bishie center, the group of trainers set out on the road to the next city. Susan, who had eaten a metric ton of sugar in Pixy Stiks and Pocky, was bouncing up and down about the road, her Demonic Sano trying desperately to call her down.  
  
Nat stares at the Demonic fighter. "Hey Susan? Who is it that your Sano has demon blood?"  
  
Sano blushes, the red traveling to the tips of his ears. "My mother was a Yukina. Mating outside your anime is not the best of ideas, as you can plainly see." Sweatdropping, he pulls Susan away from the rock she was talking to.  
  
"A Sano and a Yukina. Weird." Jess mutters. Seeing that Susan's still being loud and annoying, she pulls out her rapier. "You know Susan, I could always use some target practice." she hints as she tests the edge of the blade with her thumb. Seeing the shiny metal glinting in the moonlight, Susan gulps and plants her feet solidly on the ground. Jess grins. "Hey Bug! Mark this day on the calendar, Susan actually took a hint!"  
  
Nat nods, but doesn't say anything as she looks into the bushes. "Uh- huh, yep, right, hey, can you girls wait for me for a sec?" Pulling out an empty ball, she races into the bushes. Everyone holds their breath as they hear rustling, a startled yelp, then the triumphant cry from the young trainer. Running back out, she grins as she holds up the ball. "I KNEW I heard something! I caught another one!"  
  
Susan grins "Well don't just stand there, let's see!"  
  
Smirking, Nat holds out the ball. In a flash of red light, her new Bishonen appears. He scowls at the girls as they squeal. Pulling out her Dex, Jess points it at the Bishie.  
  
"Chang Wufei. A fighter/Mech type Bishonen. Stage, San. This Bishonen is a strong fighter, and will keep going to the bitter end. Proud, he will get depressed if ever beaten. Strong-willed, it is suggested that a trainer has at least one other bishonen to keep Wufei in line."  
  
Jess grins. "There you are Bug! Someone stronger than your Mutt!" Insulted, Wufei turns and disappears into his ball. Rolling her eyes, Nat clips the ball onto her belt.  
  
Jess yawns. "How else wants to set up camp?" Both girls and Sano raise their hands. Pulling out her capsules, Jess throws out the sleeping bags. Following suit, the others wriggle into their bags. Tapping her bish- balls, Jess yells, "Anyone who wants to sleep outside, now's your chance!" When only her Legolas appears, Jess shrugs and climbs into her bag. Slowly, everyone drifts off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Nat wakes up first to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees. Stretching, she pulls on her clothes. Looking around, she barely stifles a yell as she spots Legolas and Jess, in the same sleeping bag! Their clothes are scattered around the bag, and she can see red marks all over the Elf's back. As she stares, Jess stirs. Yawning, the older trainer sits up, smiling at her Bishonen. She kisses him on the forehead before she crawls out and pulls on her clothes. Only then does she see her little sister. Staring, she says the first thing that comes to mind. "Oh, crap."  
  
. . .  
  
gime: There you are! I'm sorry, but I promise that I'll try to upload the next chapter sometime this week. I can't say when, but I will try.  
  
ja ne! 


	6. oh no

Jessica: Sorry you guys!!! I meant to update, but I kept being distracted!!! By the way, I lost the info that was emailed to me about trainers. If anyone emailed me info, be do so again at Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. For full details, see the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An old Companion  
  
Weakly, Nat stared at her older sister, who was blushing enough to get a sunburn. "Jess, when-" she starts, but the older trainer cuts her off.  
  
"Later. I promise, ok? When we reach the next town." she says quickly. Turning, she shakes Legolas gently, waking him up. He too, curses softly when he sees the youngest trainer, but swiftly pulls his clothes on. As he cursed in Elvish, Nat didn't understand him, but Jess was able to pick up a word or two, and blushed again.   
  
Turning, she pulls out her fridge capsule. Tossing it, she taps on her bish-balls to wake up the others. "Hey you guys, breakfast time!!!" she calls. Immediately, Shin and Malik, the two Sans, pop out and start fighting other the fridge, Malik trying to ward Shin off with the Sennen Rod. Piccolo appears in a more sedately fashion, and Jess tosses him a water.  
  
Grinning, she walks over to the sleeping Susan, expertly dodging the flying Malik. (A/N: Shin's dangerous before he gets something to eat in the morning!) First, she tries to shake her awake, but the girl sleeps like a freakin' rock! Pouting, Jess sits back on her heels before an evil idea comes into her head. She leans down and whispers into her ear. "Susan, the lawn gnomes are coming for ya!" (A/N: Inside joke, don't ask)  
  
At once, Susan screams as she jolts awake, frantically searching for her 'enemy.' Finally, she calms down, after waking up her Sano and climbing on top of his head like a big fuzzy hat. She glares down at her friend, who's laughing her head off. "Very funny Youko. REAL nice way to wake up in the morning!" Climbing down, she awakens her own bishies as she tosses out her fridge. At once, her Edward and Ryoko come out and attack the food. As if sensing the open fridges, Natalie's Bishonen pop out. Wufei just grabs a yogurt and turns to go sit and eat it, but Jess grabs Joey before he can dive into the fray with Shin and Malik.  
  
Jess growls as she lays down the law for the idiot. "Listen, we are going to ration this food. We only have enough for two months, so no midday snacks, and only DECENT SIZED MEALS!!!" she yells. When Joey nods franticly, she smiles sweetly as she lets go us his arm. Turning, she sees everyone staring at her. Ignoring them, she throws out a capsule and starts to make coffee.  
  
Nat shakes her head as she grins. "Man, I've only been here for a week, and I can already tell that she hasn't changed!" she says as she plops down next to Wufei, a plain bagel with plain cream cheese in her hand. Wufei scowls at her, but continues to eat his yogurt.  
  
Shin nods at her as he sits in midair, eating his well-earned gains. "Yep. All ways the caffeine dependent one. Ever since she first caught me." He grins at this. "Heh, serves me right, for trying to walk home after a spar with a Saiya-jin!" he jokes.  
  
Susan grins as she watches Edd trying to get past Sano. She looks over at Piccolo, who is meditating while waiting for the others to finish. "Pickles, you were her first, was she always like this?" she calls.  
  
Piccolo opens one eye to look over at her, then closes it again. "Yes. Insane, the normal version of a trainer in this world." he says calmly. "She's even affected all of us a little. Shin's more inclined to pull pranks." he says, as he glances over at the red-haired Legolas. Turns out that the dye for him was permanent, so all they can do is wait for it to grow out. "Legolas tends to laugh easily, but that may be a part of being an Elf, I'm not sure."  
  
Susan looks at the green warrior. "And what about you? What's changed about you?"  
  
Piccolo frowns as he unfolds his legs as the others start to recapsulizes the fridges. "I'm more hyper than normal."  
  
The others look at each other as this fact tries to reach their brains. Piccolo? Hyper? Yeah right! They shake themselves awake as they stand up. Time to get back on the road.  
  
For hours, they trek through the forest. Their maps warn them where the territories of the bishies start, so they're able to stay away from the cities, but there's one thing they didn't think about.  
  
"Guys!!! Hold on!!!!" Jess yells into the howling wind. A sudden storm had blown up, and the girls were struggling to stay on the ground. Their Bishonen had all returned to their balls to stay away form the gale, but the winds began to pick up speed and strength, until the girls have to hold onto the trees to stay on the ground.   
  
Suddenly, Susan screams as she points into the sky. To everybody's horror, a twister jumps out of the clouds, and slams into the ground, only a few yards away. The sudden increase of pressure makes Natalie scream as her ears pop violently. (A/N: That really will happen, I looked it up.) The other girls yell in pain as they are battered around by the high winds. Suddenly, Jess looses her grip on the tree, and flies into the twister. The others soon follow her, as they are carried miles away, into the nearby territory of a certain movie trilogy.  
  
.  
  
Hours later, Jess groans in pain as she stirs. Opening her eyes a crack, she's assaulted by one color: gold. She looks to the left, gold. To the right, gold. Up and down, more gold! Closing her eyes, she groans again as she rolls over onto her hands and knees. The texture of the floor forces her to open her eyes again. Looking at the floor, she picks up a piece of it. It turns out that the ground is covered with golden colored leaves. She frowns as she twirls the leaf, wondering why it's so familiar.  
  
Suddenly, she remembers what had happened. "Natalie!" she yells as she throws down the leaf. As she struggles to her feet, she keeps calling for her friends. As she looks around, she sees evidence for the twister, but not her friends. Looking down at her belt, she's relieved to see that her Bishonen are still with her. Steeling herself, she limps to her feet, only to get very dizzy and faint again.  
  
Hours later, she groans again as she awakens. This time, she's in a shack, with low ventilation and light. Looking around, she doesn't see anyone else. Looking through one of the cracks in the wall, she gasps at the sight. "Oh my God. . . It's Lothlorien! But that would mean that I've been -"  
  
"Captured. Indeed human." Jess whirls around at the sound of the musical voice, then regrets it as her head spins. She holds her head in pain, but not before she could figure out who it is.  
  
"What do you want Haldir? I didn't do anything!" she snarls.   
  
The Haldir sneers at her. "But you did. You now the rules, you're not allowed to enter the territories of the bishonen!" he says with his patented, Holier-Than-Thee look.  
  
Jess rolls her eyes. "As if we wanted to come here! It was that damn twister!" She reaches for her belt to release Legolas. "Here, let - HEY! Where are all my Bishonen!? I know I had them when I first woke up!"  
  
Haldir snorts. "As if we'd allow thee to keep thy Bishonen with thee! They art within the city, as thy Legolas tis related to the ruler of the city."  
  
Jess grins to herself. 'Well, at least I know Malik is gonna give them hell, especially if he has the Rod with him!' She can't help the small chuckle that slips past her lips, but she snorts at the evil one in front of her. "Is that supposed to comfort me? What about the others that I was with? A girl with dark hair, and a second one with a scar on her cheek."  
  
Haldir raises an eyebrow "Thou art misinformed. Thee were alone, and we found no one else."  
  
This makes Jess start. 'Didn't find the others?! Maybe I have a chance to get out!!'  
  
Her thoughts are ended by a commotion outside the shack. Peering out, Haldir smirks. "Correction, we now have TWO of yee." He moves out of the way, stopping the other Elves long enough to remove the belt form the unconscious trainer. They set her down on the floor next to the surprised Jessica, allowing the girl to see that it's Susan.   
  
The other Elves look over at Haldir. "Sir, we found this one next to the river. There were signs that she was with another, but the tracks went off into the forest, and were joined by the tracks of a band of Uruk-hai."  
  
Before Haldir can say anything, an ear-piercing shriek shatters the peace. "URUK-HAI?! YOU HAVE URUK-HAI HERE?!?!?!" Jess screams. She launches herself at the stunned Haldir, pounding him with her fists. "YOU FIND HER NOW!!!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I WILL BURN THIS #$#%#$ CITY TO THE GROUND!!!!!" At this point, she's throttling the Elf warrior, which would be funny in a different situation.  
  
Haldir was turning purple by the time the other Elves had pulls the girl off the warrior. Haldir glares at her as he staggers back to his feet. "We shall look for her, but-"  
  
"BUT NOTHING!! YOU FIND MY SISTER NOW!! I KNOW WHAT ORCS DO TO FEMALE CAPTIVES!!!! SHE IS TO BE HERE YESTERDAY!!!" Slowly, she calms down. "If you find her, I'll promise to fully cooperate. If you wish, I'll even release Legolas so he can stay here." This last part was hard for the girl to drag out, but she wants to be sure that they will find her sibling.  
  
One of the other Elves nods as he steps forward. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he looks straight into her eyes. "I swear to search for thy sibling. As sure as I'm known as Glorfindel, I will return her to you."  
  
Jess looks up at the Elf, tears in her eyes. "Hannon lle mellonim." she whispers. She takes a deep, shuddering breath as she collapses on the floor. At this point, the others decide to leave, leaving the young woman to cry about the lose of the family she had rebuild in this world. Finally, Jess looks over at Susan, who's snoring on the floor. "Well, at least one of us can sleep through this." she grins to herself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What is it that Orcs to to Female captives? Do we really want to know? Will the girls ever get out of Lothlorien? You bet your booties we will!!!! Tune in soon for the exciting chapter in the POV of my bishonen!  
  
Till next time, stay away from twisters! 


	7. Multiple point of views

Chapter 7.  
  
Elsewhere in Lothlorien, a group of Bishies were wondering what to do. They had awakened to find themselves in strange rooms, the sound of soft Elven voices floating around them. Shin was found standing on one of the balconies, staring out at the city. The Kai sighs as the others join him.  
  
"This place reminds me of my home." he whispers. Piccolo nods silently as he leans against the wall, beginning to meditate.  
  
Legolas smiles as he looks out at his old home. "Yes. I have missed this place." He frowns as he turns to look at the others. "But we art not safe here. We need to find our trainer."  
  
Malik grins evilly as he strokes the Sennen Rod. "No worries about that. Just point me at someone high up, and I'll find her."  
  
Legolas and the others chuckle at this. "I doubt it not. But take care, for if thy art careless, then Galadriel shall sense thee."  
  
Shin's eyes bulge at this. "Galadriel?! As in, Goddess type Galadriel?!?!" he yelps.  
  
Legolas nods. "I know her very well, as I am the son of one of the co-rulers of Lothlorien."   
  
Malik's eyes widen at this. "DUDE! I had no idea you were you high up on the social ladder   
  
here!!" he says, before grinning evilly. "Then you would know all about this place then?" he asks.  
  
Legolas raises an eyebrow for a sec. before he gets it. He nods to the Egyptian. "Indeed, I do know all about the city, even were trainers and their things are stored."  
  
Piccolo actually grins at this as he unfolds his legs and stands up. "Then why don't we go get her things?" he says, an out of character smirk on his face. Shin suddenly shushes him, and points at the door. Everyone turns in time to see the door opening.  
  
Haldir comes in, his men behind him. "I hope thee have enjoyed thy accommodations?" he says politely.  
  
Piccolo groans. "Why can't you Elves speak plain English?!" he yells.  
  
Legolas grins. "Tis not in the recommendations for us!" he jokes. Turning to the Haldir, he smiles. "It tis good to see my kin again mellonim."  
  
Haldir bows slightly, then embraces the Elf. ~~The city has missed its Prince.~~ he says in Sindarin. Gingerly, Legolas returns the hug before backing away.  
  
Before Legolas can say anything, Malik walks up. "Ok Elf, where is our trainer?" he snaps. Faintly, the Millennium eye glows of the Egyptian's forehead, only bright enough to see if you're looking for it.  
  
Haldir glares at the headstrong San. "She's being held near the forest until we no what it is we shall do with her and her friend." Gesturing behind him, the rest of his men enter the room. They're carrying Susan's Bishonen, her Ryoko, Edward, and Sano. San looks the worst off, with a slash above his right eye that was drying up. Carelessly, they threw them on the beds, as if glad to be rid of them. Haldir grins at the others as he leaves the room. "Do not worry about thy trainers. Soon, we shall know why they art here." he said as he exited the room.  
  
Shin gives Legolas a confused look. "What did he mean by that?"   
  
Legolas doesn't answer, but gives them startled looks.  
  
.  
  
Elsewhere, deep within Lothlorien. . .   
  
A figure with a black trench coat stops as he sees the tracks in the leaves. He frowns, because he knows what they're from. 'Damn Orcs, they never give up!' he thinks. Suddenly, his head whips around as he hears a pair of voices. Quickly, he leaps into a nearby tree, his hand next to his katana in case he needs to defend himself. He need not worry, as two Elves walk up, one of them being Glorfindel. The other one is an Elf known as Findor. The boy perks his head slightly as he listens to the two.  
  
"I do not know Glorfindel, if the Orcs did capture a companion of the trainers, then would she be dead by now?" Findor asks. It is obvious that the Elf is a novice, as he's only a San.  
  
Glorfindel sighs as he shakes his head. "Aye, it is true, but I gave the girl my word that I would bring her sibling back, and I mean too." He sighs as he turns around. "Come on Findor, let us return to the city. Mayhaps we shall have better luck in the morn."  
  
The boy watches the two good curiously. 'Hmm, so there's a trainer lost in the forest. Must be a young one too if her sister is in the city.' He gracefully jumps out of the tree as he things about what he's about to do. 'Ah, what the hell. I need more exercise, and a horde of Uruk-hai sounds like just the thing right now.'  
  
.  
  
Back in Lothlorien. . . .   
  
Jess sighs as she stares at the wall of the shack. Susan had woken up a while ago, but was no help in trying to think of a way to get out. Mostly, the other girl would snap at her, telling her to stop sighing all the time.  
  
Finally, Susan stands up and walks over to her friend. Tapping Jess on the shoulder, she waits for her to look at her, then slaps her over the head. "Wake up!! Moping won't get us out of here!"  
  
"Ah, but neither will assaulting your friend young one." Both girls twirl around at the sound of the soft, melodic voice. They gape at the sight of a Galadriel Bishoujo in the doorway. The Elf Queen smiles at the two as she walks in. "Yes, I'm Galadriel, and to answer your question little one," she turns to Jessica. "Your Bishonen are safe, and in the city."  
  
Susan gasps at this. "Oh hell! You're a mind reader!!" she yelps. The insane girl claps her hands over her head, as if trying to keep the Elf from getting into her mind. "No way am I letting you go digging through my mind!!" she says defiantly.   
  
Jess rolls her eyes as she walks over to the Elf. "If it will get us out of here sooner, I will let you read mine. Just, please, don't go digging to deep, ok?" she asks softly. Behind her, Susan's still ranting.  
  
Galadriel smiles as she kneels next to the trainer. "I promise. I shall only see what had happened for you to have come here." Jess nods and closes her eyes as the Elf Queen places her long fingers around the sides of the girl's head. Suddenly, a stream of mental images pours through her mind. The twister, waking up, the city, yelling at Haldir; all these memories stream through her minds eye, feeling as if years have gone past during this time, when it only took a few minutes. Finally, the mental hold on the girl is released, and Jess staggers back, falling on her butt as she tries to stand still.  
  
Finally, she looks up at the Elf, who smiles at the trainer. "Thank you for not fighting me. I promise thee that we shall tell thee what we plan to do after we talk about thee and thy friends." With this, the Elf turns and glides out of the shack.  
  
The two girls stare at each other for a minute before sighing as one. "Damn, but she scares me at times!" Susan says with a shudder.  
  
Jess nods as she collapses on the ground. "Yeah, m-" She stops as she frowns and reaches behind her. She grins as she suddenly pulls out her Dex. "They forgot to take it!" she whispers.  
  
Susan shrugs. "So what? It's not like we can use it to get out of here." She says as she rolls over on the ground, trying to get comfy.  
  
Jess smirks evilly. "Oh, yes I can!" she says as she pulls up the phone option. "I can call some of the others I know, get some help!"   
  
Susan bolts up. "That's great! But, isn't it against the rules to try to seek out the bishi cities?" she asks.   
  
Jess shrugs as she pulls up the number for Demoonica. "Yes, but right now, we don't have a choice!" The two stop their conversation as the Dex starts to ring. But nobody answers, and Jess sighs as she terminates the call. "These things break so easily, it's hard to rely on them!" she mutters as she tries another one.   
  
This time, she strikes gold. "Hello? This is Anya speaking." can be heard by both trainers.  
  
Jess whispers into the Dex as she motions for Susan to watch the guards. "Anya? This is Jessica, and I'm in major shit!" 'Mild way to put it.' she thinks to herself. "There was this twister, and to make a long story short, it blew me and my friends way off course and into a bishi city!! Now, I don't know where my sister is, I don't know where my bishonen are, all I know is that I'm in Lothlorien, and they're NOT planning on letting us out soon!" she finishes, taking a deep breath.  
  
Anya holds out a hand. "ok, slow down! I'm guessing you called to ask for help, right?"   
  
Susan had to hold a hand over Jessica's mouth to keep the girl from alerting the guards. "Gomen, she's had a VERY stressful day!" she said quietly. All seriousness now, she grabs the Dex and looks at the other trainer. "If possible, can you get any other trainers to help us? Safety in numbers you know."  
  
Anya bites her lip as she thinks about this. "well, it's against the rules for trainers to purposely enter a Bishonen city, but I'll see if I can get at least two other trainers."  
  
Jess, recovered enough to remain quiet, scrambles to her feet, grabbing back her Dex. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she sobs.   
  
Pushing Jess away, Susan looks at Anya one more time before saying one last thing. "If at all possible, get people with Bishonen that can fly or teleport. In three days, we'll have our own Bishies try to raise their power so that they can be pinpointed." Anya nods as she waves good by. The Dex beeps as it turns off, and Jess slips it into her pocket again.   
  
Jess sighs as she plops down on the ground. "Three days. We've got three days to get ready to get out of here."  
  
Susan grins as she pats her friend on the back. "Let's make 'em count!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gime: Ok peeps! That's chapter 7! Next chapter, all hell breaks loose! Join us next time in the Realm of the Bishonen!! 


	8. Much Ado About Pain

Jess: Ok, time for all hell to bust loose!  
  
Nat: Song, Demoonica, Kimiko, are you ready?  
  
Katie: Errr, we couldn't reach Kimiko, but the others, including the mystery trainer are ready to rumble!!!  
  
All Trainers and Bishonen: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat. All I own is the plot, which is going to show up soon, a few pictures of Legolas, and a chibi that shall appear soonish.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eight: Much ado About Pain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
,  
  
"ARGH!! I can't take this much longer!! I need to get out of here!!" Malik screams as he paces around the room. It's been three days since Shin had been mentally hailed by Jessica, when she had told them her plan. By now, everyone's rather jumpy, wanting to get out of Lothlorien. Even the stoic Piccolo is antsy, if the fact that he's always looking out the window instead of meditating has something to say about it.   
  
Legolas sighs as he looks at the hyper Egyptian. He considers asking Sano to shut him up, but decides against it as he remembers the plan. "Not much longer Malik. Calm thy self, ye art making circles in the floor!" He grins as he looks at the ground. There's a shallow path where Malik had been pacing beaten into the marble.  
  
Susan's Ryoko growls as she grabs her forehead in her hands. "I agree with him though, isn't it time to start the plan?" she says. Besides her, Edward grin insanely as she rolls around on the bed.  
  
Piccolo and Shin frown as they shake their heads no. "Not until Jessica tells us to." Shin says.  
  
Outside in the Forest. . .   
  
The trainer smirks as he wipes the blood off his katana. The battle had been harsh, but he considered himself lucky, having only received a shallow wound around his face. 'Gonna have to get that bandaged up soon.' he things as he smirks at the remains of the Uruk-hai. "Why do I even bother?" be says lowly.  
  
He sweat drops slightly as a pair of arms drape themselves around his shoulders. "Because you're my big, strong, handsome trainer, and they didn't stand a chance against you!" a voice says.   
  
The boy shakes his head at the Serenity, then suddenly stops as he hears something. He motions for his Bishoujo to stay quiet as he approaches the sound. He holds his katana out in front of him as he quietly steps around a rock outcropping. There on the ground is a young girl. Her clothes are in shreds, and her belt is barely attached to her waist. His mouth hangs open at the sight, because it's obvious what had happened to the young trainer. As he resheathes his katana, the girl looks up, tear tracks stark upon her face.   
  
The boy smiles at her, holding out his hand. She shies away, terror stamped across her face. "Come on, the Uruk-hai are all dead. I'm not gonna hurt ya." The boy coos to her, like he would to a hurt animal to gain its trust. "Come on, I can get you some food and fresh clothes. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Slowly, the girl reaches out to grab his hand. Slowly, to keep from scaring her any farther, he pulls her to her feet. Turning to his Serenity, he frowns. "Get a fire going and pull out your spare clothes." he says lowly. The Bishi nods and turns to race back to their camp.  
  
The boy smiles at the girl as he slowly leads her after his Bishoujo. "Can you tell me your name?" he asks.   
  
The girl slowly looks up at him. Her eyes, normally a beautiful hazel, are bloody red from hours of crying. Slowly she answers. "Natalie. My, my name, is Natalie Hoeting."  
  
Outside the territory of the Lord of The Rings. . . . .   
  
Two trainers debate over the best way to get into the City.   
  
"I still say that we should let me go in and ask them to release them. I work for them, they HAVE to listen!" Demoonica says. Zander, her boyfriend, frowns at this.  
  
"If we do that, then there's no telling what might happen to them by then!" he argues. "we should go in now, get them out, then deal with Megami afterwards."  
  
Anya nods. "So, shall we start to head for the City?" she asks.   
  
Chichiri, the only Bishonen out, nods as he holds out his hat. "Their Bishonen have been keeping their chi extra high, no dah. I should be able to follow it easily." he says.  
  
Zander smiles as he looks back at his girlfriend. "Ladies first?" he says, motioning to the hat. Within a few minutes, everyone's inside, and the hat sails towards Lothlorien.  
  
With the Girls. . . .  
  
Susan looks over at Jessica, who's got a blank look on her face. She smirks when the girl returns to the real world. "Now?" she says.  
  
Jess grins evilly. "I just told Shin-kun. It's time." she says lowly. Standing up, both girls count to three before they start yelling at the top of their lungs. Their guards cover their sensitive ears at the sound, but what they do not realize, is that the girls are doing something. Being around a pair of DBZ Bishonen for so long has its advantages, one being that the trainer starts to pick up certain techniques. For the past two days, Jess had been showing Susan how to control her chi, and now they're putting this skill to the test.  
  
Over with the Bishonen, all the Bishis with the ability to sense chi suddenly turn in the direction of the girls. "Now!" Piccolo says. Smirking, Malik strokes the Rod before he concentrates on the Man guarding their door.   
  
Outside the door, the guard suddenly drops his spear as he looks ahead blankly. The Sennen Eye blazes on his forehead, and he ignores everything around him as he unlocks the door.   
  
Malik smirks as he walks up to the Man. "Good work my mind-slave. Now, bring us the stuff that belongs to the two trainers. And be quick about it!" He spits at the guard as he tightens his grip on the Rod. The Man nods jerkily as he stumbles off, heading for the storage area. A few minutes later, he returns with the belts, backpacks, and capsules that belong to the two trainers. Malik grins at this as Legolas and Sano take the stuff. "Good work. You must be tired, why don't you go and sleep in our beds?" he tells him. The Man smiles happily as he walks in and lies down on one of the beds. As the Bishis close the door, they can hear that he's snoring.   
  
Once they start running towards the chi from their trainers, Edward grins at Malik. "That was a cool trick!!!" she chirps.  
  
Piccolo bops her on the head. "Not now, we've got a pair of trainers to save!!"  
  
Back with the girls, the two stop screaming suddenly as they fall to their knees. Susan huffs for air as Jessica grins. "Well, it worked! I, can feel that, they're coming!" Jess says haltingly.   
  
Susan grins over at the girl. "And that little, demonstration, should also help, Anya find us!" she says. Jess nods, but suddenly glares as the doors of their hut burst open. In stomps Haldir, full of anger at the two girls.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELBERETH WERE YOU DOING!!!!" he screams.   
  
Jess ruefully rubs an ear. She grins evilly at the Elf as she and Susan slowly get to their feet. "Oh, nothing, just practicing for an opera." she jokes. Beside her, Susan works hard to keep from laughing. Unknown to Haldir, Jessica can sense that her Bishonen are very close, so she keeps talking to occupy the Elf. "Seriously though, what is your problem? We're just two simple, innocent," she glares at Susan, who starts to laugh again at the word, innocent. "Young girls, trying to get ahead in life."  
  
Haldir snorts. "My men are in pain from thy voices!"  
  
"Oh, are you saying that our friends can't sing?" Haldir has only time to turn around before a Bish-ball smacks him in the head. Standing nearby, is Anya, Demoonica and Zander. Behind them, Chichiri stands guard over the unconscious Elves. Anya smirks as she sees the small horde of Bishonen who belong to Jess and Susan race up. "Well, I'd say that this pretty much wraps things up here!" Anya says with a grin.  
  
Jess and Susan grin in relief as they run over to their Bishis. Before they start to run out of the City, Jess picks up the ball with Haldir. She carefully hands it to Anya with a grin. "Be careful with this one. He's a real moron!" she says.  
  
Susan suddenly coughs as she looks behind them. "Guys, it's time to go!" she says. Turning, the group sees an army of Lord of the Rings Bishonen coming at them. Jess and the others sweat drop as they race for the gate.   
  
Miles later, the girls collapse on the golden leaves, breathing hard. Slowly, Jess looks up at the others. "So, what, else is on, our schedule, for the day?" she jokes. The others stare at her for a second before they start laughing their heads off. They roll around the ground for a few minutes before Jess sits back up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Seriously though, we need to find my sister." she says.  
  
Back with the Mystery trainer. . . . .  
  
The boy watches Natalie as she stares into the fire. She looks better with some clean clothes that are in one piece, but the boy can't get her to talk. He sighs as he stands up. She looks over at him as he smiles. "I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back in a minute, ok?" When the girl gives him a pleading look, he pulls out one of his other Bishoujos. With a flash, a Hotaru appears, and she sits down next to the fire. "I'll leave Hotaru-chan with you, ok? She would let anything happen to ya." Taking a shuddering breath, Natalie nods before she goes back to staring at the fire. The boy bites his lip slightly as he looks over at Hotaru. The young Senshi nods, and reassured, the boy goes into the forest to get some water from the stream.  
  
Jess grumbles to herself as she fights her way through the trees. Suddenly, she halts, and ducks behind a tree. At the stream, is a black figure. As she looks again, she notices that he looks similar to   
  
The Great Saiyaman. 'A goth version maybe?' she thinks. As she grabs a spare ball, she mentally shrugs. 'No matter. It's a Gohan, and they're the best at finding people. I could use him to help find the Bug.'   
  
Over with the trainer, he perks his ear as he hears a clicking sound. He listens for a few seconds, then shrugs. 'Must have been a rock or something.' he thinks as he takes another sip of water. Suddenly, a grunt and the sound of something coming at him has him pulling out him katanas and deflecting a ball. He glares at the trainer, who gasps as she backs up.  
  
Jessica gasps at the sight. 'I KNOW this guy!!' she thinks. The black clothes, the dual swords, the face; it's been years since she'd last seen him, but as she faints out of fear, she mutters, "Brett . . ."   
  
Brett's eyes open wide as he hears what she had said. "Jessica?!" he yelps. Before he can run to her, a Legolas enters the stage. He bends down and tries to awaken her, but she's down for the count. Before the Legolas can do anything, Brett yells as he charges him. With a yelp, Legolas jumps away, Brett glaring at him as he stands over the unconscious Jessica. "Stay away from her you pointy-eared moron!" he yells.  
  
Legolas scowls at the brash young trainer. How dare he keep him away from his lirmaer? His lovely one? He hisses at the boy as he pulls out his knives. "I do not know thee, and neither do I care!" With a yell, the two boys clash, testosterone all but visible in the air.  
  
Back with Natalie, Hotaru and Serenity, the three look up at the sound of a swordfight. Looking at each other, the two Bishoujos nod as they stand up. Serenity leans over and smiles at the young trainer. "We're going to see what Brett is doing. Do you want to come with us?" she asks. Slowly, Natalie looks up at the bishi, and climbs to her feet. Smiling, Serenity leads her after Hotaru, after pouring water over the fire.  
  
Back with Anya and the others, they to look up at the sound of the sword fight. Looking at each other, they all nod as they head in the same direction as Jessica had gone. Susan is in the lead, her Sano right next to her, when they burst into the clearing where the two boys are fighting. A second later, Natalie and the two Bishoujos appear as well. Susan smiles at the girl when she sees her. "Natalie! We've been looking all over for you!" she says joyfully. But when she goes to try to hug her, the girl whimpers and hides behind Hotaru.  
  
Serenity blocks a sloppy attack from the boys as she whispers to Susan. "We found her after Brett had slaughtered a bunch of Uruk-hai. It, it was obvious what had happened." Susan pales; Jessica had told her what Orcs do to female captives. If they were lucky, they were killed, but most are raped and tortured. Susan nods slowly as she carefully looks at Natalie.  
  
At this point, Jess groans as she starts to awaken. She shakes her head as she sits up. Seeing her, Demoonica and Zander walk over to help her up. "Urgh, what in the name of God hit me?" she mutters. The sudden sound of Legolas slamming Brett into a tree draws everyone back to the fight. Jessica groans in annoyance at the sight. Both boys are bruised, but no serious wounds yet. "Please tell me that they're not fighting over me!" she groans.  
  
Anya grins. "I wish I could."   
  
Jess frowns in annoyance. "I thought so." Staggering to her feet, she starts yelling at the two. "LEGOLAS! Stop it!!" Both ignore her as Brett slashes Legolas across the arm. A thin wound appears, oozing blood. Legolas grimaces before kicking Brett into the Stream. To his surprise, Brett had grabbed his foot, and had pulled the Elf in as well.   
  
All but screaming, Jess wades into the water and slaps Brett across the face and pulls on Legolas's ear. Both men look at her in surprise, both wondering why she's up. "Both of you stop it! You're acting like children!" she yells.  
  
Brett frowns. "That Legolas was trying to take you away!!" he yelps, pointing his sword at the Elf.  
  
Legolas scowls at the boy. "She it my trainer! I was trying to get her back to our camp!!"   
  
"Legolas, stop it! You're in enough trouble as it is!!" Jess growls. As she pulls him after her, she looks back at Brett. "We're trying to get out of this forest, but we're looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"  
  
Brett frowns painfully as he sheathes his katanas. "Actually, I have. I found her after I had killed a bunch of Uruks." He turns to point out where his camp is, then laughs when he sees his Bishis. "Well, I see that my Bishoujos are too curious for their own good!" he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Looking over, Jess gasps and releases Legolas as she spots her sister. "Natalie! You're alive!!" She races over and grabs her in a hug. "I was so worried for you! When I had heard that you'd been captured by Orcs, I thought you'd be killed!" she weeps.  
  
Slowly, Natalie relaxes in her sister's embrace, and hugs her back. "I, I'm fine Jess. Really, I am." she whispers. It's the most she had said the entire time she was with Bret and his Bishis.  
  
Suddenly, one of the balls from Brett's belt flashes as a Bishis comes out. With a smirk, a second Elf leans on Brett's shoulder. "Awww, it tis so sweet!!" he jokes.  
  
In a flash, Legolas and Brett slap the Elf. "Shut up Elladan! She's gone through hell, so let her have a sappy moment with her sis!" Brett barks.  
  
Elladan chuckles as he pulls himself to his feet, trying to wipe some of the water off his clothes. "Sorry for trying to lighten the mood. I could sense the tension from inside my ball!"  
  
Brett sighs as he looks at the two sisters. "Hopefully, now that she's back with her kin, she'll be able to heal the wound in her soul." he whispers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jess: Yay! We've found my little sister! But will she ever fully heal?  
  
Brett: I've a feeling that the answer is no.   
  
Jess: Join us next time in Chapter 9; The City of Light.  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Gyms, trainers, and a hateful surprise!

Gime: Dudes! How've ya been?  
  
Crickets   
  
Gime: Ok I get it, you want the story.  
  
Legolas: As you might say it trainer mine, DUH!  
  
Gime: What the? Leggie-kun, you just used slang!  
  
Piccolo: I thing he's been around you for way to long.  
  
Disclaimer: STOP TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY ONLY JOY YOU FREAKY LAWYERS!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter nine. Gyms, trainers, and a surprise you don't want!  
  
After a few days, everyone finally reaches the city named Elenea. Jess huffs at the name as they check in with the guard. "I wonder why they used an Elvish word for this city? I mean, it's on the coast, they could have named it after the sea or something."  
  
Anya sighs as she watches Susan bonking Jess over the head. 'She's been jabbering like that for the past three days! When is she going to shut up!?' she thinks. Sano sighs as he talks to his demon counterpart, and the new trainer Brett is being quiet as he walks with the others. Demoonica had been gone for a few days to explain to Megumi why they had broken the rule to not enter the Bishonen territories.  
  
The girl sighs again as she looks at Natalie before Jess says something very, stupid. "You know, I feel like celebrating the fact that we got out of 'Lorien. Who wants to get drop dead drunk?!" All the trainers, except Anya, and a few of her Bishonen, cheer at this idea. Jess grins evilly. "Ok then, let's get a few rooms, drop off our stuff, and find a bar!" she cheers.  
  
Legolas frowns. "I am not so sure about this. . . " He starts.  
  
Jess smiles as they enter a hotel. "Oh come on, you can't say that some Miruvor doesn't sound good right now yourself Legolas!" she says knowingly before turning to the clerk in front of them. "We'd like," she turns and counts the amount of trainers. "… Three rooms please!"  
  
After the standard questions, the man finally passes them three keys. At once, Susan grabs them and grins. "I call Anya as roommate!" she yells.  
  
Jess frowns. "Nat's staying with me, no matter what!" she says hotly. "If Demoonica returns while we're here, Zander will bunk with Brett and Demoonica can stay with one of us."   
  
Anya nods. "Agreed."  
  
Half an hour later finds all the trainers but Anya in the local bar. The other trainer had decided to stay at the hotel and take advantage of the hot tubs. Everyone else though, was already drunk, including the Bishonen.   
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho!!" Everyone sings as they chug back on the liquor. Jess laughs harshly as she finishes her bottle of Dwarfish beer. "Oh man, I love dissh song!"  
  
Susan staggers as she climbs to the top of the table. She pulls Jess out of the grasp of her Bishonen and up on the table. "Aren't we gonna shing for der loverly people?" she slurs.  
  
Jess sways on her feet as she takes a gulp of a fresh bottle of rum. "Revolution? In English?"  
  
Both girls grin drunkenly as they break out into slurred song.  
  
"Let's go on living our lives heroically, with style.  
  
Just a long, long time  
  
And even if the two of us should be separated,  
  
Let go of me  
  
Take my revolution.   
  
In the sunlit garden, hand in hand,   
  
We drew close, and soothed each other with the words:  
  
"Neither of us will ever fall in love again."   
  
Our unity was so strong, it changed its form  
  
And now our lifestyle is so robust...  
  
Everyday, every time  
  
Every time  
  
I'll take a bit of my loneliness, and cram it inside  
  
The smile I have in this picture of us cheek-to-cheek.  
  
Revolution!  
  
As of tomorrow, I'll be such a heroic, stylish woman,  
  
That everyone will turn to look back at me.  
  
But even if the two of us should be separated,  
  
Our hearts will always be together.   
  
They say, "Money can not buy me love."  
  
I know that, but can love buy me money?   
  
They said so on TV.   
  
Apathy, indifference...It's so endless.  
  
That they think all young people are that way makes me  
  
Feel so bad! But how could we help ourselves?  
  
I feel so bad,  
  
But you know, I believe we care about our friends  
  
More than anything, and surely more than grown-ups do.  
  
Revolution   
  
Though I dream, even though I cry, and even though I get hurt,  
  
And reality approaches now, frantically,   
  
I can't lose my place in life and my self-worth  
  
Just to protect myself.   
  
I'll go my way. No turning back. Before the time comes,  
  
For each of us to choose a different path  
  
I'll release the so precious, oh so precious  
  
Memories.   
  
Take my revolution. Let's go on with our lives.  
  
Reality approaches now, frantically.  
  
What I want is to find my place in life and my self-worth,  
  
Taking who I've been up until today....  
  
… And finding the strength to get rid of it all, to strip down to nothing,  
  
Like the roses whirling in freedom.  
  
But even if the two of us should be separated,  
  
I promise you, I will change the world."  
  
With a bow, the two all but fall off the table to the applause of the other drunks in the tavern. Grinning, Jess plops down into her chair next to Legolas, who's drinking some of Brett's homemade alcohol. Natalie, who has been drinking only his stuff, is grinning like an idiot for the first time in days. The tavern owner himself had loved Brett's brew so much, that he had bought as much off the trainer as he could, so right now, the boy is a rich man.   
  
Brett hiccups as he tries to fend off his Serenity. "Who wants another round of Pirates?" he yells in a slurred voice. There are multiple cheers as they start up another round of rum and singing.  
  
The next morning finds all but two Bishonen groaning their heads off in pain back at the hotel. Legolas and Elladan, the only two who are in good shape, shake their heads at the pathetic sight of the trainers and Bishonen acting sick.  
  
Jess staggers out of her room and over to Anya's room. She's startled at the sight of the older trainer groaning on her bed. "What happened to you?" she asks softly.  
  
Anya looks over at the young woman. "Remind me to NEVER try any of Brett's alcohol again. He'd left some in my room, and I was a fool enough to drink it." She whispers. She slowly sits up as she watches Susan rolling out of bed with a thunk. "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
Jess lowers her voice and whispers to the trainer. "Natalie's very sick, and I'm worried that she may have a 'present' left over from her stay in the woods." She bites her lip but continues. "Can you go down to the drug stare and buy a few pregnancy tests? I'll pay you back!"  
  
Anya grins loopily and nods. "Sure, but there's no need to pay me back! Just give me a few minutes and I'll go get them."  
  
Jess sighs in relief at this and heads back to her room. The sound of her sister loosing all the contents of her stomach almost makes her sick, but she bites her lip and lies down on the bed. Legolas sits next to her, rubbing her shoulders gently as they wait for Anya.  
  
To her relief, Anya returns with the items within a few minutes. Jess watches as Piccolo thanks her and grabs the bag gingerly. Jess giggles as she takes the bag and enters the bathroom. Gently, she pulls her sister away from worshiping the porcelain god and smiles at her. "Here. I want you to use these." She says as she passes the bag to her.  
  
Slowly, Natalie opens the bag, and flinches at what she sees. "I don't know how to use them." She says.  
  
Jess laughs softly at this as she shoos her sister away from the toilet. "It's simple!" she says as she grabs one and sits down. Nat can't see her, but she can hear the sound of rustling plastic, then of water hitting water. "All you've got to do, is. . . ." She drifts off suddenly as she looks over at her little sis. "Nat? Can you pass the other two brands?" Curious, the girl complies. The silence is deafening as she hears her sister using them, before the bomb finally hits.  
  
"OH MY DEAR MERCIFUL GOD!!!" Jess screams to the Heavens. Natalie howls in pain as she grabs her head, and all the other trainers within a 2-mile radius cringe at the sound of a screwed trainer. At once, Susan, Brett, Anya, and all of the Bishonen race and stumble into her room. Legolas and the trainers crowd around the doorway.  
  
Anya and Susan push their way into the bathroom to see a shell-shocked Jessica on the floor, holding three sticks in her hands. Natalie is lying on the floor, whimpering in pain as she holds her head. Anya kneels down next to Jessica and places a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Jess looks up at her with wide eyes before she looks past her and sees Legolas. Her eyes suddenly blaze, and she thrusts the tests at Anya, who blanches at the results. Marching up to the Elf, she slaps him as hard as she can before screaming. "AND YOU SAID WE DIDN'T NEED PROTECTION!!!!!!" causing all the people there to grab their ears before the meaning of her words register in their minds.  
  
"Oh dear Eru!" Legolas mutters. Swiftly, he turns on Brett and grabs the bottle of alcohol from the trainer. "I shall be needing this." He mutters before chugging it all down. Brett and the others stare is amazement as Legolas grins, then as he finishes the bottle, falls over backwards asleep.  
  
As Elladan slowly edges towards the sleeping Elf, Jess bursts back into the room. The fire in her eyes scares everyone as she grabs her belt and bish-balls. She glares at her bishonen as she growls. "We are going to the gym. We are going to challenge whoever is there. We are going to win because we will soon need the money badly. And we are going to do this with a smile on our faces." The little speech done, she taps Legolas on the head with his ball before she and her friends march out of the hotel.  
  
The gym is very noisy with the sound of multiple Bishonen training, their owners yelling instructions. Jess ignores them though as she walks up to the front desk. She smiles, her personality to a 180 as she asks, "Hey, are there any trainers looking for challengers?" She ignores her Bishonen behind her, not noticing Anya and Susan sneaking away.   
  
The receptionist smiles as she looks up at the girls. "Why yes, we've got two of them today actually. A girl named Kat and a second girl named Ermanil Luinedhel. Both are very good fighters, and have defeated everyone who's challenged them."  
  
Jess smirks as she looks over at the fighting arena. "Is that so? Thank you very much." She says before marching off.  
  
Before they follow Jessica, Brett and Natalie turn to the slightly stunned receptionist. "We apologize for our friend, she's not had a very good day." Brett tells her. Spotting Anya and Susan sneaking off, he grabs them by the collar and drags them behind him as he follows the ticking PMS time bomb toward the challengers.  
  
In the Gym, they see a girl polishing her nails as a Yugi sits in a staring contest with a Pan. In the corner, a Mirai Trunks and a Vegito are arm wrestling, while a Goku snores away. Everyone flinches at the sight of so many Saiyans in the room, but laugh when Yugi blinks and Pan starts to yell in victory. The trainer looks back at Pan with a grin. "Finally Pan, you've defeated Yugi at something!" she jokes. Looking over at the trainers, she grins as she stands. "Ah finally, more challengers. Are all of you fighting?" the girl asks.  
  
Jess grins as she nods. "Yep, but I'm going first. I need the money pretty badly." Grabbing Legolas' ball, she tosses the Elf out, only to sweat-drop at the sight of a very drunk Elf trying to stand on his own feet. "Ok . . . maybe not Legolas today." Jess mutters as she returns him to his ball to recover. Thinking for a second, she suddenly grins as she grabs a different ball. "Hope your sober in there . . ." she mutters before releasing Malik. Luckily, the Egyptian is sober, having been one of the few who had stayed with Anya in the hotel.   
  
The girl grins at the sight of Malik. "Ok, let's make this battle interesting." Turning, she points at Malik as she yells, "Sic 'em Yugi!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
gime: I'm so evil, aren't I?   
  
Kat: My Yugi's so going to kick your Malik's butt!  
  
Gime: You wanna bet?!   
  
All bishies sweat-drop as the trainers pile money in a big pot.   
  
Shin: This won't end well.  
  
Faramir: No, it shan't.  
  
Ok, please review for the pitiful trainer who's up a creek without a paddle.  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. To Sooth a Savage Trainer

Ok, I'm going to say this only once; after reading, PLEASE, REVIEW! I can never tell how popular my story is unless you tell me, and I'm happy to add more characters!  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat! No suing the poor girl!  
  
Chapter ten: To sooth the savage trainer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The girl grins at the sight of Malik. "Ok, let's make this battle interesting." Turning, she points at Malik as she yells, "Sic 'em Yugi!"  
Yugi backs away from his trainer, his hands in the air as he protests. "But you know I hate fighting! I'm a pacifist!"  
  
Jess sighs as she stuffs her hands in her pockets. "So who's gonna fight?" she asks, not noticing another trainer walking in, flanked by Marth and Roy. Natalie on the other hand, does see them, so she grins happily as she races after the other trainer. Malik sighs impatiently as he taps the Sennen Rod against the palm of his hand.  
  
Kat frowns thoughtfully. Suddenly, very loud and creative cursing from the halls draws everyone's attention to the door. A Mirai Gohan barges in, swearing his head off, his hair having been bleached white. Behind him is Faramir, who's trying his best to calm the Saiyan down. Seeing Yugi, Gohan growls, "why you little-!" before zipping forward and choking him Homer Simpson style.  
  
All the trainers but Kat sweat-drop at the sight of the two Bishonen. Kat just sighs as she stands up. "Yugi, you know Gohan's gonna try to REALLY kill you know of these days!" she says as she taps Gohan over the head with his ball. At once, the irate Saiyan is sucked back into his ball, allowing Yugi a chance to breathe. The San grins sheepishly up at his trainer as he massages his bruised neck. "How did you do that anyway? I would think he'd have woken up if you'd tried at night."  
  
Yugi grins proudly as he climbs to shaky feet. "I rigged up a bucket with bleach so that it fell on him when he entered the bathroom."  
  
Kat grins. "Nice one." As she says this, Gohan's ball shakes violently in her hand, as if Gohan had heard her. Grinning even harder, the girl reattaches the ball to her belt as she whistles. "Faramir, you're up!" she yells. At once, the Man jumps to his feet, sizing up his opponent.   
  
Malik raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Jessica. "No way. I'm not gonna fight him!"  
  
Jess grins evilly. "Oh, you will, unless you WANT me to sing the 'Happy song' to you!"  
  
At once, Susan and all of Jessica's older Bishonen yell for her to stop. Jess grins though. "Too late!" she chirps before launching into a rather demented song and dance.  
  
"Blood and guts and bones and gore,  
Spleens and kidneys on the floor,   
  
Got to rip his chest apart,   
  
So birds of prey can eat his heart!!"  
  
With a flourish, she finishes, and grins broadly at the rather stunned trainers and Bishonen around her. Finally, Kat weakly asks, "And pray tell, where in the world did you learn that?"  
  
Jess shrugs as she says, "A Dilandau that belonged to a friend."  
  
At once, everyone says, "Oh!" as if it explains everything. Actually, it kinda does, considering how insane a Dilandau really is!  
  
Brett shudders and whispers to the others as Malik finally consents to fight. "She used to use that song to get me to shut up back at home, so don't listen to her, she made it up herself. Personally, she's gone completely off her rocker."   
  
At this, a shoe clonks him over the head, and Jess snarls, "I heard that!" as she retrieves her shoe. Walking back over, she grins as she watches Malik in action.  
  
At once, the two fighter bishis had clashed, Malik slashing with the knife in the Rod, Faramir trying to get through with his sword. Grinning evilly, Malik feints an attack at Faramir's waist. When the Captain moves to block, he whips up and smacks him over the side of his head. Dazed, Faramir stumbles back, desperately blocking the Egyptian attacks, trying to clear the stars from his eyes. In the stadiums, the Saiyans yell for him to look out, and he stops an attack to the face again just in time. Grinning, he twists his sword, pulling the Rod out of Malik's hand in one swift movement. With a clatter, the Rod falls to the group a few feet away, and Malik scrambles for it, Faramir trying to stop him. With a yell, he drives the point of his sword into the floor, catching a bit of Malik's baggy shirt, pinning the San to the ground only a few inches from the Rod. Panting, the Man pulls out a small dagger, and acts as if he's about to cut the boy's throat.   
  
Yelling, Malik raises the Rod and points it at Faramir, just seconds before the dagger touched his skin. At once, Faramir jerks, as if he's being pulled from behind, and grabs at his head, fighting the power of the Millennium Item. While Faramir's preoccupied, Malik tugs at his shirt, freeing it from the sword with a rip. Pulling a face, he climbs to his feet and halts his onslaught on Faramir. Recovering, the Man growls before lunging at Malik, the pommel of his dagger aimed at Malik's forehead. Raising the Rod, Malik aims at Faramir with the round end of the Item as he charges as well. With a resounding clash, the two hit each other at the same time. With a groan, they collapse to the floor, both knocked out.  
  
At first, the trainers and the Bishis are silent, until Susan, who was acting as the judge, walks over to the fighters to see if either are conscious. She snaps her fingers in front of their faces, but there's no response. Shrugging, she stands and dusts her hands. "The match has ended in a draw!" She yells.  
  
Sighing, Jess and Kat walk over to their Bishonen, putting them back in their balls. Turning, Jess grins weakly as she shakes Kat's hand. "It was a great fight. Faramir did real well!" she says.  
  
Kat shakes her head as she polishes Faramir's ball on her shirt before reattaching it to her belt. "Yeah, but Malik did really well too! If he'd kept up with trying to control Faramir, he would have won!"  
  
Jess sighs as she looks away slightly. "I did want to win that match though…" She whispers, a hand traveling down to rest on her stomach.  
  
Sudden yells draw everyone's attention to Natalie, who's racing up with a beat-up Wufei behind her. "Guess what, guess what!! I won a match!!" she yells.   
  
Jess grins as she hugs her sister, glad that she sees to be her old self again. "That's great sis!! Who'd ya fight?"  
  
Nat grins as she points in the direction she's came from. "There was the other trainer who came in, the girl named Luinedhel. I saw her come in, and I followed her and challenged her Marth, and Wufei lost his temper, but he still won!!" she says rapidly. Holding up her purse, she waves it in the air as she yells, "Lunch is on me!!!" Cheers ring out as Jess, Kat, Susan, and Brett races after the youngest trainer, Anya staying to train with her bishis.  
  
Later that day, after lunch and back in the hotel, a disturbed Susan walks in on Jess, who was listening to her dex.  
  
"-Beware of the giant spiders in the northern territory past the mountains, as they are incredibly strong, and have a poison that will paralyze, allowing them to carry you to the city for punishment. Orcs and Uruk-hai roam the land throughout the territory, but they will not take you to the city. At best, they will only beat you. At worse, they will either kill, or rape a trainer, be it male or female."   
  
With a beep, the dex stops, and Jess grins over at Susan. "Bet you didn't know about this little feature. If you ask, it'll tell you of the dangers within the Bishonen territories. Listen to this one!" She chirps before commanding her dex. "List all the dangers available within the Princess Mononoke Territory."  
  
At once, the dex chimes as it drones on. "The Princess Mononoke, or Mononoke Hime Territory, as it is sometimes called, is filled with multiple dangers. Steer clear of the Boars, as they are simple-minded, and if they decide to attack, it will be many hours before they stop charging. The Monkey Clan will seldom attack, as they are more of a group of tricksters and pranksters. But if angered, they will seek to devour human flesh. The Wolf Clan is the most dangerous, as the wolves are smart and cunning. Luckily, Moro-Gami and her children rarely attack, and will only do so if the forest is being destroyed. Lastly are the demons. Demons can come from any of the animal Gods, but are most often created by the Boars. Do not let them touch you, for if you do, you will be cursed, and unless cured, you will be automatically sent back home in 3 weeks. A way to lift this curse is to seek out the Nightwalker, the nighttime form of the Forest Spirit. The deer-like form will not be able to cure you, but the Nightwalker is amble strong enough, if you can find him."  
  
As the dex stops, Jess looks up and grins. "Pretty cool, huh?" she asks. "I've been looking over the dangers of the Territories we're gonna be going through. The way to the next city cuts through not only the Mononoke Hime area, but also the edges of the DBZ, Preater, and Utena areas." She sighs as she stares off into space. "I entered this world close to here. It was outside of Lutra Resort, a place on the seaside for trainers and Bishonen to relax." She snickers at the memory of that fateful day. "Boy, was I surprised when I saw Cell for the first time! He was actually heading for the sauna at the time! I wonder if his hearing has returned fully yet. . ." she musses, sighing as she flops back against her pillow.   
  
Susan grins as she perches on the end of the bed. "Sounds scarring. I like it!" she jokes. Frowning now, she acts serious for one of the few times in her life as she grabs Jess's hand. "Look, I don't want to alarm you, but earlier, I followed your sister after lunch. She was acting very strange, almost as if she wanted to hurt something. She went into the forest, and actually ambushed a Denethor! Instead of capturing him, she had Wufei and Joey gang up on him, ordering them to beat the Man up! When he was no more than a massive pile of bruises and broken bones, they left to go back to the city, leaving Denethor to die! He's lucky I was there, I gave him a health potion, so he has enough strength to get back to 'Lorien." She pleads with the older trainer now, worried. "But the thing is, there's something wrong with Natalie! She enjoyed watching those two hurting that defenseless Bishonen! Please, you much talk to her, find out what's wrong!"  
  
Jess stares at Draca in amazed disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? My sister knows better!" she finally yells. Smacking Draca's hand away, she points to the door and yells. "Get out! And don't you dare show your face again until you apologize to both me and Natalie!!"   
  
Slowly, Susan climbs off the bed and walks to the door. Exiting, she looks back at the fuming Jess and says quietly, "As you wish. But I won't apologize, because I've nothing to apologize for. I just thought you trusted me more than that." before closing the door with a soft click.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Jess grits her teeth for a moment before the actual horror of her actions hits her. "Oh God, what have I done?" she whimpers. Rolling up in a ball on the bed, all the emotional outbreaks of the day hit her, and she starts to cry, wishing she knew how to fix everything.  
  
With a flash of red, the rather hung-over Legolas emerges from his ball. Staggering, he lurches for the bathroom, intent on cleaning his teeth. Hearing the sobs from his trainer and the 'bearer of his child' though, (Miroku would be proud) he pauses, wondering if she's still angry at him. A second whimpering cry from the woman helps him to make up his mind as he turns around and walks over to Jessica. Perching on the edge of the bed, he places a hand on her shoulder as he asks, "Pray tell me that thou art alright Jessica."  
  
At once, the girl grabs him and sobs into the soft material of his shirt. Sensing her anguish, Legolas just sits there, stunned, as he pats her back gently. When she finally settles down enough, she whispers, "God, please help me, I can't do this by myself!!"  
  
Pulling her up so that she's looking at him, Legolas gives her a small smile. "Thou dost not have to go through this alone. Not while I still have breath in my body." he murmurs, and is happily rewarded with a small smile from the distraught women.  
  
The next morning, Anya yawns and rolls over as the sun hits her full in the eyes. Grumbling, she sits up, rubbing her eyes, and looks around the room at her snoring Bishonen. Sano is snoring loudly in the other be, Chichiri seems to be meditating in the corner, Kenshin is sleeping in another side of the room, and Haldir is draped over the couch, his eyes open but glazed over, and flinching every time Sano snores. Grinning at this, Anya places a hand on the edge of the beside table to help lever herself out of bed, when the sudden crinkling sound of a piece of paper under her fingertips reaches her ears. Picking it up, she holds it up t the light from the window.  
  
Dear Anya, and all of her Bishonen,  
  
I regret to inform you that by the time you read this note, Natalie and I will be far from here, doing the wanderer thing again. I find myself feeling trapped in the city, but mostly, I feel betrayed. Betrayed by one I considered to be a friend. If you wish to know more, then ask Draca, as I'm sure she'll give you all the 'details.'  
  
I'm truly sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I need to walk my own path. I'll stick closer to the towns and cities when I start to get bigger, but until then, the Bishis of the world are calling for me! Please forgive me my friend, I promise to keep in touch.  
  
Until the next time our paths cross,  
  
Jessica and all her Bishonen.  
  
Reading the note, Anya sighs as she looks out the window, knowing that somewhere out in the woods is a determined woman with her younger sister, two sisters on the adventure of a lifetime. "Good luck my friends….." she whispers into the breeze.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jess: Yosh!! It took forever to get this one out!! Well Kat, I hope you liked the fight and your Mirai Gohan!  
  
Sneak Peek into Chapter Eleven: Tread lightly, for there are Demons. . .   
  
Jess grins as she pulls out a ball. "Well, can you help me out and use that Rod of yours to control the Elk, Malik?" she whispers, never taking her eyes off her prey.  
  
Grinning, Malik holds up the Item and closes his eyes. . . .  
  
Jess: Ok, please, if I don't get reviews, then I can't add more trainers! And good, nice reviews are the only things that help me survive at times!  
  
So Please Read and Review my fellow trainers!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	11. Tread lightly, for there are demons

Author: (Sigh) Ah, reviews, beautiful reviews!! Thank you all who reviewed for me!! (passes out plushies, cookies and soda to the reviewers.) Ok, I was gonna wait a little while, but the urge to write just sud- (Is cut off by the sudden appearance of three girls. One is Jessica the Trainer, another is Jessica the Saiyan, and the third is Nessa the Elf.)  
  
All three: We need to talk!!  
  
Author: What? What did I do this time?  
  
Nessa: (ticking the reasons off on her fingers.) One, thy updates are few and far in between, two, thee art getting spoiled from all the reviews, and three, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND GETTING US KNOCKED UP?!  
  
Author: Eep! (Trying to hide)  
  
(Legolas shakes his head as he reads the disclaimer, the four women bickering in the background.)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the World of Bishonen, that is in the ownership of LSS-Sama, and Tokio-Sama. We do not own any of the animes, movies, or stories that are mentioned, or the Bishonen from them. We do not own the trainers, they are in the story by their own consent. All the author owns, is her character, her expectant child, and the clothes that are upon her back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven.  
  
Tread Lightly, For there are Demons…..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the crisp morning air, Jess sighs as she breaths deeply. The going had been quiet, little noise being made but that of their footsteps on the path. Natalie followed quietly behind her sister, her Bishonen in their balls. Legolas and Malik were the only Bishonen awake at this time of the day, Malik belonging to the evil group that is the morning people, and Legolas actually dozing off slightly as he walked. No, everything was nice. Very calm, peaceful, tranquil. . . .  
  
'Then why do I feel like screaming?!' Jess thinks. Groaning, she stops in the middle of the road, Natalie almost running into her. "Hey Bug, you want something t- ack!!" She's cut off as Malik accidentally runs into her, Legolas a second behind. Wobbling, they try to keep their balance, but in the end, Malik was the only one who falls, Legolas having grabbed his 'trainer' to keep her on her feet. Grinning, Jess leans into the Elf slightly. "Hannon lle Legolas." (thank you Legolas) she whispers before finishing what she was saying earlier. "So, is anyone hungry?"  
  
At once, Malik climbs to his feet and stares pitifully at the woman. "Please feed me, I'm just a poor little boy!" he 'whimpers,' faking it for all he's worth.  
  
Laughing, Jess points at the Egyptian as she looks back at her sister. "See Nat? THAT, is what you used to look like!" she jokes. Still giggling, she pulls out her case and opens it up. Pulling out a capsule, she clicks it open, and throws it into the clearing. "Breakfast time then!" she chirps as she pockets a water for Piccolo later.   
  
It's only the work of a few minutes, but soon, everyone's full, and ready to hit the road again. Stretching, Jess re-capsulizes the fridge and pockets it.   
  
Suddenly, Legolas holds out his hand, gesturing for the others to be quiet. His pointy ears twitch slightly as he looks around, peering into the forest surrounding them. Softly, he whispers, "Jessica, nad no ennas!" (Jessica, there's something out there.)   
  
Instantly on alert, the woman strains her ears, trying to hear. Finally, she gives up, knowing that her Bishi's hearing's just that much better, as she whispers back, "Ma cenich, melamin?" (What do you see my love?)  
  
Squinting, he whispers to her. "I see a man upon an Elk, with a straw cloak, and a mask that covers his face." he finally says.  
  
Jessica's eyes light up at this. "Show me, I need to be sure." Nodding, the Sama leads her through the bushes, until even she can hear the steady tempo being beaten into the ground by cloven hooves. Looking, the young woman all but squeals in joy at what she sees. "It's him, it's Ashitaka!" Turning, she grins at Malik, who's crouching besides her, Natalie a few feet away. "Up for some fun Malik?" she mutters to the San.  
  
Grinning, the boy hefts the Rod in his hands. "Anytime, trainer mine!!"  
  
Jess grins as well as she pulls out an empty ball. "Well, can you use the Rod to control the Elk and bring him over here?" she asks, never turning from her prey. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Legolas, she whispers quickly, "When I capture the rider, keep the Elk calm, I don't think it'll be a good thing for him to bolt."  
  
Smirking now, Malik tightens his grip as he turns his focus onto the red Elk. Pointing the Item at the pair, he closes his eyes and holds his hand over the Rod as he focuses.  
  
At once, the Elk stops in his tracks and shudders violently as his mind is taken over. Startled, the Ashitaka pulls on the reins, asking what's wrong. Softly, Malik murmurs, "Come to me." Turning, the Elk slowly walks towards the hidden trainers, Ashitaka frantically trying to turn him away from the road. Grinning, Jess stands up and throws the ball in her hand at the warrior, who yelps softly in surprise as he's hit in the chest.  
  
Nervous, Jess clenches her hands into fists as she watches the ball rolling around on the ground. The ball jumps, and rolls, and shakes violently, until it finally stops moving a few minutes later. Grinning in relief, Jess picks up the ball, and stares at it for a sec, allowing Legolas time to coax the Elk closer to the trainer. Holding out the ball, she calls out, "Come on out Ashitaka-kun!" as her sister and Malik walk up behind her.  
  
At once, a rather shaken member of the Emishi people appears, his cloak and mask askew on his face. Shaking, he reaches up and pushes the hood down, revealing short-cut hair, and a small scar over his nose. Looking over at the two trainers, he shudders suddenly at the sight of the younger. The smaller girl, the one with the scar running up her cheek, is glaring at him with such venom, that the warrior flinches back towards his friend, Yakul.   
  
Seeing the boy shying away from her, Jess smiles at him as she bends over slightly. "Hey, I'm not gonna glomp ya! I swear, I'm a nice trainer!" she says, not knowing that the real fear of this new addition to her group is that of her sister. "You can keep your Elk, Yakul, if you want!" she says, trying to win him over.  
  
Slowly, the Bishonen reaches out and grabs the reins belonging to the Elk. "And what about her? Will she be kind and generous as well?" he says, finally speaking out loud.   
  
Started, Jess looks back at the only other female in the group. "Who? Natalie?" She asks. "She won't hurt you either, she's a sweetheart!" She shrugs her shoulders as she looks at the Bishonen. "I suspect that you can't really go home anyway, even if I do release you." she says, indicating his shorn hair. She grins sadly as the boy nods, his features downcast. "Well, no demon scar though, right?" she says, earning a small grin from him as he reveals his arms, which are void of the purple burns.  
  
Sensing a sudden tickle in the back of her mind, Jessica grins down at her bish-balls at her waist. "Well, it seems that someone else is finally up!" she jokes. Tapping one of the balls, she grins at a certain purple deity as he finally pops out, a mess in the morning. "Sleep well?" she says sarcastically.  
  
Yawning, Shin nods as he scratches his head. "You bet I did. You have any food?" he asks hopefully, not noticing the rather amused Ashitaka looking at him.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Jess pulls out the muffin she had been saving for later and tosses it to him. "And that's all you're getting until lunch, ok?" she says. "Oh, and please brush your hair, you look scary enough to wake the dead!" she jokes in a mother-like tone.  
  
Grinning, Ashitaka walks a little closer to the girl, Yakul a step behind him. "Are all of your Bishonen this crazy Miss. . . ?" he asks, humor evident in his voice.  
  
A smirk plastered across her face, the girl looks back at her newest Bishi. "I'm Jessica. And yeah, pretty much so." she jokes. Tapping on the last ball on her belt, she calls out, "Pickles, time to wake up!!"  
  
With a flash, the grumpy Namekian appears, arms folded across his chest. "I hope you grabbed a water for me!" He grumbles. Grinning, Jess pulls the water bottle from earlier out of her jacket and tosses it to the warrior, who grabs it and takes a long swig. Once done, he sighs as he tucks the bottle in his sash for later.   
  
A beeping from her pocket alerts Jess to her Dex. Pulling it out, she points it at Ashitaka as it registers the Bishonen. "Ashitaka of the Emishi people. Class: ground/weapon user. Stage, San. A very strong fighter, this Bishonen prefers peace to war. However, when he feels that the people he cares about, his family, the wolf girl San, the Red Elk Yakul, or his trainer, are threatened, he becomes a force to be reckoned with! Skilled with the short sword, he is also dangerous with a bow and arrow. Nickname?"  
  
Jess grins as she answers, "Nickname is Taka-kun." With a final beep, she slips the Dex back into her pocket. "Ok, anyone else ready to go?" she calls out to her sis and the rest of the Bishonen. At a couple of affirmative yells, she smiles and walks back onto the road, the newly dubbed 'Taka-kun' right behind her.  
  
.  
  
Later that night, the two trainers seated around the campfire, Jessica could be seen staring at her electronic map, looking over the area. Touching it, she pulls up their path, humming thoughtfully as she looks at the small dots that represents both her and Natalie. "Ok, so we're about three days walk from the Lutra Resort. The Mononoke area is about to end, and the DBZ and Utena areas are coming up. The Preater area surrounds much of the Resort itself." she says, speaking loud enough for her sister and their Bishonen to hear her. Playing with her chopsticks in anticipation of dinner, she looks up as she suddenly sees Legolas snapping his head to the side. A second later, she hears a twig snapping in the bushes in the same direction. Standing up, she pulls out an empty ball, preparing herself in case it's another Bishonen.   
  
Voices slowly reaches her ears, and she relaxes, as they don't sound like any of the characters from the nearby territories. "Ow! Damn bushes, they've got thorns Kila, watch out!" a male voice murmurs.   
  
Sighing, the girl puts the ball in her hand away as she calls out to the voices. "Are you two trainers?" she yells, hoping for a peaceful answer. At once, the two mystery people freeze, until a ball suddenly flies out of the bushes to smack Jess in the forehead. "Ouch!! Hey, what was that for? I'm not a bishoujo!!" she snaps, fingering the growing bruise with long fingers. At a snicker from Natalie, she glares at the girl half-heartedly before pulling out her saber. "Show thyselves!" she calls, a slight accent from being around Legolas too long showing through.  
  
With a rustling from the bushes, the two trainers step out into the light of the fire. They're obviously brother and sister, and could be easily mistaken for identical twins if the sister wasn't shorter than her brother. Both have the same grayish-green eyes, and long black hair that reaches to the girl's back, and is cut short on the boy. The main difference between them is their personalities. The boy seems to ooze coldness, and carries himself in the same way as any Sesshomaru, a sword strapped to his back. The girl on the other hand, while serious, radiates a happier nature, and is all but bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she views the two sister trainers, a scythe in her hand.  
  
Having inspected the new arrivals, Jess grins and sheaths her saber carefully. "I see there are more of us out here tonight." she jokes. Holding out her hand, she approaches the boy. "I'm Jessica, my sister over there is Natalie."  
  
The boy looks at her hand coldly, until Jess drops it to her side, a little nervous about this new arrival now. "My name is Kuroi Maho." he says finally, his voice just as cold as his attitude.  
  
"Oh Kuroi-kun, stop that! You're scaring her!" The girl scolds before taking Jessica's hand and shaking it. "Konbawa Jessica-san! I'm called Kila Bara Maho! Oh, and don't mind my brother," she grins and stage-whispers, "he's always that uptight!"  
  
Grinning, Jess shakes her head as she gestures towards the food that's being prepared by Malik. "Well, if you wish to stay with us for the night, then you're welcome to join us for supper." she says, glad that at least one of the tow is friendly. Sitting down, she passes a plate to Kila, Nat passing another to Kuroi. "Hey Malik, is the rice done yet?" she asks as the delicious scent of fried rice fills her lungs.  
  
Malik grins as he adds the cooked fish Ashitaka had caught and cleaned earlier to the rice. "Just about Jess! And I see you've invited a few more mouths to feed!" he says with a smirk. "Keh, good thing I made extra then!" Holding out the pan, he stands and walks around as he scoops the mix onto the plates around the fire. Looking at eh rest, he announces, "Ok, we've got extra, if any of your Bishonen are hungry!" as he loads his plate as well.  
  
Grinning, Kila taps on a few balls, releasing a Kenshin, a Yami Bakura, and a Rei. "Hey, if you guys are hungry, then you can have some!" she says cheerfully, digging into her food. Grinning in the way that only he can, Bakura quickly grabs a plate and loads it up as Malik gives him a disgusted look. Kenshin, while still a San, has better manners than this, and is a bit calmer than Bakura. Rei on the other hand, shrugs and leans against a tree, saying that he's not that hungry.   
  
Kuroi doesn't let any of his Bishonen out, saying that they don't need food as much, being a demon and a spiritual. Shrugging, Jess eats happily, noting that her appetite has started to grow. Looking over at Kila, she swallows before asking, "So, where are you and Kuroi headin' to?"  
  
Kila grins as she stabs a piece of fish with her chopsticks. "Well, we've been training out here for a while, but we're heading back towards the Lutra Resort."  
  
Looking up in surprise, Natalie gulps before choking out, "That's where we're heading!" Choking on a piece of fish, she gags for a sec before swallowing it completely. Coughing slightly, she stands up and walks into the woods, saying that she's only going to rinse off her plate. As she was facing away from the others, know one sees the evil, sadistic grin that slowly creeps over her face.  
  
.  
  
Three days later finds the small group standing outside the Lutra Resort, the youngest trainer Natalie gazing in awe at the sight of the spa. Grinning, she grabs her sister by the hand and cries, "Come on, let's go!" as she pulls her down the path towards the gates, Kila racing after them, and Kuroi walking sedately. Once inside, they quickly grab a room at the Kawa Inu hotel before hitting the streets again.   
  
Jess grins at the look of wonder on her sister's face as they and the twins roam the streets of the resort. "This place is perfect for trainers who want to rest for a while. The hot springs nearby are perfect to soak in! And they have these cute otters that will sometimes swim up to the springs and play with the trainers and their bishis!" Jess says.   
  
Natalie smiles for a second, before she freezes and grabs a trainer who'd just brushed past her. Grabbing him by the collar, she glares evilly at him. "Why did you do that?" she growls. When Kila tries to calm the girl down, Kuroi moves in front of her, sensing the impending fight, and wanting to protect his little sister.  
  
Startled by the sudden personality change in her sister, Jess grabs the girl and pulls her away from the scared boy. "Natalie, he only brushed into you!" she starts.  
  
Nat cuts her off with a glare. Reaching out, she digs into the boy's pocket, and pulls out her purse. Fuming now, the girl throws the boy to the ground. "You idiot! How dare you steal from me!" Stepping back, she pulls out Wufei's ball and juggles it in her hands. "If you don't give me a good reason as to why, then I'm setting Wufei on you!"  
  
Scared now, Jess yelps as she grabs her sister by the arm. "What are you thinking?! It's against the rules of this world to set a Bishonen against a trainer!"   
  
"I don't care!" Nat yells as she shakes her arm free of the older woman's grasp. "All you've done since we got out of the Lord of The Rings territory is smother me! I'm not a child! I can handle myself just fine!"  
  
Jess stares at her sadly now. "Like you could with the Uruks?" she asks softly.   
  
At the very mention of the foul beasts, Nat starts shaking, and her eyes seem to turn into slits as she takes a deep breath. Looking up at Jess, Nat says in a would-be-calm voice, "I'm leaving." before stalking past her back towards the hotel.  
  
Stunned, Jess stands there for a few seconds, the would-be-thief long gone, until she snaps out of her stupor. Turning on her heel, she glances at the twins before racing after Natalie. Looking at each other, the twins nod before running after her as well.  
  
As it is, Jess reaches Natalie seconds before the girl leaves the town. "Nat! Please, don't go, I need you to stay!" the older trainer begs as Kila and Kuroi race up.  
  
Nat sneers at the woman. "Like you needed Susan and the others?" she says, imitating Jessica's tone a few minutes ago. As the older trainer flinches, she nods. "I thought so." she says. "You don't really need me, you just want to keep me until I'm no longer useful to you!" she says in a hurtful tone.  
"Nat, no, that's not true!" Jess pleads. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
The younger girl scoffs as she flips her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you don't, but maybe I do!" she says simply.  
  
"If it's only a question of her safety, then I'll stay with her." At this, everyone turns around to stare at Kuroi. The boy shrugs. "I can defend myself, and if you're really that worried, then I'll join her." he repeats.  
  
Kila looks over at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to?" she whispers, not wanting to say goodbye to her brother.   
  
Smiling faintly, Kuroi hugs the girl tightly before sighing. "I need to get out, you know that I'm not a people person." he says. Nodding, Kila grins up at him as he walks forward to join Natalie, his stuff already in his bag. Without another word, the two of them exit the town, leaving Jess and Kila unaware of the evil schemes already brewing within the mind of one young trainer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(The author is at a table, writing up a new contract for her three characters.) Ok, Rule number one: you guys get to have stunt doubles if you so desire. Number two: No more hinted lemons. Number Three: You get to name your own kids whenever you have them. Ok, is that about all?   
  
Nessa: You forgot about choosing our own mates!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry! (adds that in as Rule 4.)  
  
JessicaS: Don't forget about steady updates!  
  
(author is writing furiously fast)  
  
JessicaT: And no gloating about reviews!! Be humble why don't ya!  
  
Ok, that's all of them then! tacks up the new rules for the girls to see. Better?  
  
JessicaS: Much!  
  
.  
  
Ok, if anyone can guess the theme of the names in the town, they get a walk-in part! All who guess correctly will!  
  
.  
  
Please read and review! (whispering) Help me! My characters are taking over!

All three: WE HEARD THAT!  
  
.  
  
Ja ne!


	12. Forest Fight

(Instead of the author, Malik and Shin walk on stage)

Malik: We apologize for our missing trainer, but she is currently threatening to take a hammer to her computer.

Shin: Apparently, her Internet connection, whatever that may be, is so faulty, that it keeps logging off at random times.

(Can hear faint swearing from the background.)

Malik: Erm, yes, well, we apologize in advance, and if you want a disclaimer, then look at chapter 11.

Shin: Also, she's quite upset that nobody took a guess at the theme of the resort! Inu no kawa? Lutra!? Try again! Look for names and repeating themes!

Chapter Twelve.

New faces, Old friends.

A month later found the girls still in the Resort. Kila had been wanting to go out on the road again, but Jessica's condition had made it impossible to leave for a while, seeing as the girl could not keep any food down before twelve. It was after four weeks of morning worship sessions to the Porcelain God that Jess finally decided to go to a hospital for a check up. "I never went to a doctor when I first found out," she said to Kila as they staggered towards the clinic. "I was too confused and scared at the time, and all I wanted to do was get out of that city!"

Inside, the girls were assaulted by the normal scent of disinfectant, and were greeted with the sight of another trainer with an Utena bishoujo in the waiting room. Seeing the trainer, Jess grinned happily as she walked over after signing in. "Hikaru-chan? Is that you over there?" she asked.

Startled, the other trainer looked up. She was pretty, with hazel eyes and short hair that is a chestnut color, with blond streaks. Her eyes had a slight Japanese cast, with a slightly almond shape. She was wearing a black shirt with a small, pink bunny saying, 'It's cute how you think I'm listening!' and as she stood up, the other trainers could see that she was wearing tattered shorts with her belt wrapped around it haphazardly. Seeing Jessica, she grinned as she held out her hand. "Ohayo Ayumi-chan! I haven't seen you around in a while!" she said with a slight Japanese accent.

Jess laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, well, I've been kinda preoccupied Hikaru-chan!" Seeing Kila next to her, she giggled in embarrassment before introducing the two. "Hikaru-chan, aru wa Kila desu!" (A/N: I probably butchered that, I meant to say, she's Kila.)

Grinning, Kila looked at the older trainer in interest. "I'm traveling with Jessica over here." she said shyly.

Laughing, the Utena clapped a hand over Hikaru's shoulder as she looked at the two other trainers. "Well, I knew you had a few social problems, but can you at least introduce me to your new friends?" she asked.

Hikaru rolled her slanted eyes at the bishoujo. "Ayumi-chan, my advice to you, is to NEVER capture an Utena, they're impossible to handle!! They're so, bouncy in the morning…" she said with a shudder.

Jessica stared at the girl before laughing. "I forgot! You're not a morning person either! Well, then I guess she IS a little bit too much for you to handle in the mornings!" she joked, poking fun at her old friend. "Then again, you'd thing she'd be a handful ALL the time! Say, do you still have Vegeta? I'd love a rematch between him and Piccolo!"

Rolling her eyes, Hikaru chuckled. "Are you still saying that Veggie-chan cheated in the match?" she asked.

Pouting, Jess gave her a sad, pitiful look. "Well yeah, he tried to give Pickles an atomic wedgie, remember?" Clearing her throat, she asked, "So why are you here anyway?"

"I could ask the same about you, but Utena here's been feeling a little bit off since I caught her." She shrugged as she looked at her bishi. "Probably just a bug or something, I don't know, I aint the doctor!" Just then, a Yukina belonging to one of the doctors called for Utena, and Hikaru excused herself as she headed on back after the ice-demon. A few seconds later, a different bishoujo, this one being an Arwen, called for Jess, and the woman steeled herself as she went to find out about her child.

The Arwen lead her to a small room, and asked her to wait for a few minutes while she gets the doctor. Bored and nervous, Jess sat on the examination table, kicking her feet slightly before Legolas appeared from his ball. Looking at him, she sighed as she looked down at her lap. "Legolas, I just don't know if I'm ready to have a kid." She whispered.

Frowning slightly, Legolas hugged her across the shoulders as he whispered to her. "I promised ye, that no matter what, thou shall not peril this path alone. I'll always help ye, to the bitter end." he said.

Seconds later, the doctor, who introduced himself as Ishi, showed up, and after asking the standard questions and checking her condition, he sat down in front of her and started to tell her what was coming. "You're very healthy, there's no problem there, and with your age, you shouldn't have too much trouble delivering the child. Now, there will be a few rules I'll want you to try to follow." He ticked them off on his fingers as he went on. "One: You'll keep getting sick in the mornings for a few more weeks, then it'll slow down or stop completely. Until then, I suggest you stay near civilization, as you don't want to get even sicker while out in the forest. Two: As your child is going to be half and half, your pregnancy will only be about seven months long in all. Once you hit your 5th month, moving around will be much harder, and you will wish to stay off your feet as much as possible. Three: The mood swings will last for the entire pregnancy, so watch out for that! And four: If you ever need to ask any questions, then ask for friends of doctor Ishi, they'll help you out." Ishi said. "Any questions right now?"

Jess nodded as she held her arms over her stomach, which was starting to swell. "Is my child going to evolve like the Bishonen, or grow naturally like me?"

Ishi nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "A good question! Actually, Halfling children tend to go through what seems to be a mixture of both. One day, your child will still be a toddler. Then in the course of a few days, he or she will suddenly add a few more inches to their height all at once, then stop for a while and grow naturally again."

Standing, Jess nodded at the doctor as she pulled out her wallet. "Where or who do I pay?" she asked. To her utmost relief, Ishi waved her off, saying that she'll be needing it more then he will soon. Smiling in relief, Jess moved as if to leave, then looked back at Legolas, who hadn't moved.

Seeing her worried glance, Legolas smiled at her. "Go on Melamin, I shall be after thee within a minute." Reassured, Jess walked out of the room. Without his trainer nearby, Legolas turned his crystal blue eyes on the doctor. "Tell me now Ishi-san," he said harshly. "Will she truly be able to carry the child to full term safely? It tisn't easy on her already."

Ishi sighed as he stood to look Legolas as straight in the eyes as he can, being a few inches shorter. "To be truthful, she'll be lucky to carry it to full term. Bishoujos are naturally stronger than human trainers, so they have better chances at surviving. Also, Elf and human blood doesn't seem to mix very easily. She should be alright, if anything happens, it will happen to the child, but if the worst is to happen, then take my advice: Terminate the pregnancy. Better to lose the child than the trainer. That's the main reason I gave you my name to recommend to other doctors." He leaned forward and grabbed Legolas by the arm. "If she starts to get dangerously sick, then don't even hesitate to end the pregnancy! It may be the thing to save her life!" Grinning faintly, Ishi moved away from the Bishonen and towards the door. "Now, you may want to go to your wife, I think she's being bugged by one of my other Bishoujos."

Alarmed by this piece of news, Legolas marched out into the hall to see Jessica being 'attacked' by a Serenity Wheeler Bishoujo. The young girl was bouncing up and down, asking Jessica questions a mile a second, and the poor trainer was obviously being overwhelmed. At once, Ishi pulled Serenity away, and Legolas lead Jessica out of the clinic to go and visit Yakul in the stables nearby.

"Wait up Kila, you're going too fast!" Jessica yelled. Sighing, Kila stopped her race through the forest and allowed the older trainer to catch up. For the past few days, the two girls had been staying with Hikaru in her home outside of Lutra, allowing them to get into the forest earlier to train and hunt for Bishis. The two had their rematch with Vegeta and Piccolo, Piccolo getting his green butt handed to him again. Now, the hyperactive Kila was determined to get a Gohan, so she has been entering the woods every morning.

Looking back at the huffing Jessica, Kila grinned as she taunted her. "If you're too tired, you can always go back and," The grin got wider as she teased, "Snuggle up with Leggie-chan if you want!"

Glaring at the younger girl, Jess muttered, "Don't tempt me!" as she pulled up level with the girl. True to what the doctor had said, the morning sickness had begun to slack off a little. So now, she was only sick until 10 in the morning, instead of 12. Now though, she tends to get sick at the smell of certain foods, like chicken. (A/N: Thanks for the idea mom!) She personally blamed the Elf blood in her womb, as Legolas was a natural vegetarian.

Behind her, Shin smirked as he floated over their heads, having flown after them. Looking down at them, he twirled and floated upside down in front of their faces. "If you two lovely ladies are finished fighting, then you may wish to know that I can sense a fight up ahead." He said, teasing them. Righting himself, he landed as he pointed into the forest. "They're over in this direction, but I can't really sense any humans."

Jess looked at him as they started to walk in the direction he had pointed out. "What? You mean there aren't any other trainers nearby?"

Shin frowned to himself as he sensed the mystery fighters. "No, no FULL human trainers…. More like, half and half…" he said slowly. "And the Bishi feels very weak!"

Eyes wide, the two girls raced in the direction of the fight. Half and half could only mean a Halfling, and if it's attacking a weaker Bishonen, then it may be after a Chibi! As if the Bishi ahead could hear this thought, a yell for help rang out through the trees. Spurred on, the girls went even faster, until they burst through the trees to see a Halfling, what appeared to be a Namekian Halfling of all things, trying to kill a Chibi Gohan!!

Seeing the two girls, the Chibi hesitated, but he launched himself at Shin, who had landed and was now standing protectively in front of the child. Seeing the trainers as well, the Namekian Halfling grinned insanely and cackled as he looked at them. "Well well, another two for me to kill." He said, scaring the girls with the insane tone in his voice. At once, Shin stood in front of them, in a guard position as he glared at the Halfling, the Chibi clinging to Kila, his little tail wrapped around her wrist. Laughing mockingly, the Halfling smirked at Shin. "Do you thing you can beat me little rat?" He said.

Eyes shining silver light, Shin glared as he growled, "If need be, then yes!" Laughing insanely again, the Halfling flipped Shin off, causing the Kai to roar as he charged. As he did, the silver light grew brighter, and seemed to spread over the San's body. Seeing this, the trainers gasped in surprise, as Shin began to change!! His body lengthened and filled out more, and parts of his clothes shredded as muscles bulged. With a clash, Shin hit the Halfling as his hair started to lengthen and spike even more. Finally, as he kicked the Halfling away, his eyes changed back to their normal color, and the glow faded away as he stood there, finally in his Sama form!

Although startled by the sudden transformation, the Halfling giggled insanely as he picked himself off the ground. "So, the rat is now just a slightly bigger rat, eh?" he said. Shrugging, the insane Namekian held his hands out, and his nails seemed to grow into claws as he snickered. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll still cut you down!"

A sudden arrow from the trees landed at his feet, causing the Halfling to jump backwards with a small yelp. "I thinkith not Halfling!" Rang out from the trees in a familiar voice. Craning their heads around, Jess and Kila gasped as an Elladan landed on the ground from his earlier perch in the trees. Glancing over at the girls, he grinned as he nocked another arrow and called out to them. "Mae Govannen Falassion."

Stunned, Jess's jaw hit the ground. "Oh no, please not you guys!" She said miserably, recognizing her Elvish nickname.

Elladan pouted cutely at her, causing Kila to sigh, small hearts forming around her eyes. The Chibi waved a hand in front of her eyes, but she didn't respond. "Is that how yee always great old friends Jessica?" He said in fake sorrow.

Groaning, Jess cradled her head in her palm, fighting back a headache. "Only when the trainer is one I know of!"

"Ah, I thought you'd be happy to see me Jess!" Could be heard from the trees. Grinning like a fool, Brett jumped to the ground next to the girls, causing them to yelp and jump back a little.

Sweat-dropping slightly, the Halfling growled as he yelled, "HEY!! Are you forgetting someo-Yah!" He yelped as another arrow streaked past his ear.

As Elladan nocked a third arrow, he snarled at the Halfling. "This one shant miss!" he threatened. Sneering, the Halfling lunged at the Elf, trying to claw his eyes out. At once, Shin streaked forward and barreled him away.

Back with the girls, Kila soothed the shaking Chibi in her arms as Shin punched the Halfling. "It's ok little one, we won't let that nasty thing over there hurt ya!" Jess nodded, in full agreement, as Elladan's bow was broken like a twig.

Slowly, the little boy looked up at the three trainers with his big, tearful eyes as the Halfling backhanded Shin. "Have you seen my Tousan?" He whimpered pathetically. "We were twaining in the woods when he got hurt and the swtange Namek stawted chasing me." Crying now, the Chibi wrapped his little arms around Kila's neck, choking her slightly. "I want my Tousan!"

Just then, Shin streaked past them to slam into a tree. Growling, the newly evolved Sama climbed painfully to his feet, eyes shining silver. As he headed back into the fight, there was a second yelp as Elladan came flying into him, knocking them both back into the tree again, and knocking the two unconscious.

With the two Bishonen out of the way, the Halfling cackled insanely as he stalked towards the girls, ignoring the fact that Brett was standing in front of them with his sword out. Suddenly, there was a roar from the trees, and with her limited ability to sense chi, Jess could sense a power exploding! Seconds later, a gold blur streaked out in front of the Namekian Halfling, the blur being another Gohan, in Sama form. The trainers heard a crunching sound before the Halfling's knees gave out, and he fell to the ground, his nose broken. Looking at the damage, Jess paled: The Gohan had hit the Namek's nose at an angle, so that the bone would go up into the brain, killing him.

Turning, the older Gohan breathed out as he dropped his Super Saiyan form. His gi, orange with the symbols for Turtle and Kai, is faded, and patched in areas. Seeing him, the Chibi grinned widely as he jumped down from Kila's arms and raced over, crying, "OTOUSAN!" Laughing, the older Bishonen caught the child, throwing him into the air with another laugh from the pair. Seeing them, Jess and Kila 'ahhhh'ed at the tender moment, while Brett gagged at the 'lovey-dovey' feelings behind them. A pair of groans from the tree alerted Jess and Brett to their reviving Bishis, so they turned to help them out, leaving Kila with the wild Gohans.

Awkward, Kila shuffled her feet for a sec before saying, "Umm, hi?"

Looking back at her, the Chibi grinned as he tugged on his father's sleeve, saying, "Otousan, this nice lady helped me!"

Smiling, the Sama ruffled the chibi's hair. "I'll bet she did squirt. And what do you say to people who help you?"

Jumping down from his dad's arms, Gohan-kun grabbed Kila's hand, pulling her down slightly with a yelp. "Thank you nice lady!"

Laughing, unable to get annoyed at such a cutey, Kila picked him up and passed him back to Gohan-sama. "Anytime little one." Passing him back to his father, Kila couldn't 't help but notice how patched and frayed Gohan-sama's gi is. Curious, she looked up at her favorite Bishonen. "Ano, what happened to your gi?" she asked.

Facing falling at once, the older Bishi hugged his son to him tightly. "We live on the edge of our city. Go-kun's mother died after he was born."

Sad that she had brought up what was obviously a sore subject, Kila reached over and patted the Bishonen on the arm, trying to comfort him. The Saiyan smiled at her, appreciating her attempts to help him, when he suddenly turned and looked into the woods around them. A second later, Kila too, could hear the sound of rapid hoofbeats approaching, right as Ashitaka burst through the trees on Yakul, shortsword drawn. The Emishi boy yelped in surprise as he tried to turn Yakul to keep from running into Jess and Brett. Instead, the Red Elk broad sided Kila, who yelled in surprise and pain as she was thrown to the ground, many of her empty Bish-balls falling from her belt. One flew into the air in a wide arc, and fell to hit Gohan-sama on the arm, sucking him in! Without his father holding him, Go-kun fell to the ground on his feet, and he and Kila watched in horrified fascination as the ball rocked violently for a few minutes, then finally stopped. Wide-eyed, Kila picked herself up off the ground with some difficulty, then grabbed the ball. Holding it out in front of her, she yelled, "Gohan-sama, come on out!" In a flash of red light, the adult Saiyan reappeared, hair more mussed up than usual, and very confused. Embarrassed, Kila rubbed the back of her head as she said, "Well, I guess you belong to me now."

Confused as to what just happened, Go-kun climbed onto his father's shoulder like a monkey, poking his dad's arm. "Otousan, daijoubou desu ka?" he asked.

Looking at his son, Gohan-sama whimpered slightly, trying not to cry, as he grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Sensing the pain of his father's chi, the Chibi hugged him back, trying to make him feel better. Opening his eyes, Gohan-sama spotted another empty ball, and got an idea. Releasing his son slightly, he swooped down and grabbed the ball, Go-kun clinging to his shoulder. Straightening, he presented it to Kila, saying, "Please, I'll give you the permission you need, but I don't want to lose my son as well!"

"NANI?!" The three winced as Brett and Jess screamed in surprised unison. "You CAPTURED him?! Girl, I knew you liked Gohan, but he just saved our butts, and I'd hoped you'd have a LITTLE decency!" Jess yelled, angry and having another mood swing.

Kila frowned, pointing at Gohan, who was blushing slightly when he learned about Kila liking him. "It wasn't my idea! Ashitaka's the one who ran into me!" Behind the glaring Jessica, Ashitaka attempted to put on an innocent face, as if thinking, 'It's not MY fault!' "He ran into me, and one of my balls came loose and hit him!" Turning up her nose at the others, Kila turned and took the offered ball from Gohan-sama.

"Thank you." Gohan said gratefully. Carefully, he put his son down on the ground before kneeling next to the Chibi. "Listen Go-kun," he said slowly. "Kila-san is going to capture you like she did me, ok? It'll be a little scary, but she'll let you back out soon, I promise."

Shaking slightly, the Chibi looked up at his father. "Will it huwrt?" he asked in a small voice.

Smiling reassuringly, Kila kneeled as well and hugged the Chibi tightly. "No it won't. And I promise, I WILL let you back out as soon as you're registered as my newest Bishi, ok?" she promised before tapping the Chibi over the head with another empty ball. Go-kun's eyes were widened in surprise as he was sucked up into the sphere, which made only a tiny shake before it settled fully.

As she picked up the ball, her Dex beeped in her pocket. Pulling it out, she popped it open with a beep, allowing it to go through the info in the two bishis. "Bishonen: Son Gohan. Stage: Sama. Type: Fighting. An intellectual, it is rare to find a Gohan in Sama form who is still a powerful, full-time fighter. However, his intelligence makes him perfect for practically any task, from cooking, to computers to running a business. Nickname?"

Quickly, Kila said, "Gohan-sama," wanting to get this over with so she can let the poor chibi out of his ball.

With a second beep, the Dex started rattling off the information of the chibi. "Bishonen: Son Gohan. Stage: Chibi, caught by parental consent. Type: Fighting. Many consider this Bishonen to be a quasi-san, as when he gets close to evolving, he has already been able to truly fight for a time. Sometimes considered to be a coward, he only freezes up when he is really young, if he doesn't try to run away first. Give him time and patience, and he will grow to become a powerful warrior! Nickname?"

Grinning, Kila said, "Go-kun, Go-chan." As soon as she slipped the Dex back into her back pocket, she held out the ball with the chibi in it as she yelled, "Go-kun, come on out!"

In a flash of red light, the chibi reappeared. Grinning, the Gohan jumped at Kila, yelping, "DAISUKI!!" as he glomped his new trainer.

Laughing, Jess called over to Kila as she dragged the chewed-out Ashitaka behind her by his ear, much to his loud, and frequent displeasure. "Well, if you're all ready to go, then Brett and I have a pair bishis that need healing, and Shin needs new clothes!" she said as she guestured behind her. Looking over, Gohan-sama and Kila saw Brett helping Shin up onto Yakul, while Elladan was getting royally chewed out by Usagi.

Seeing them, Kila and the two Gohans sweat-dropped together as they watched. "Good idea." Kila muttered as Go-kun clung to her shoulder. Grinning, they raced after the complaining Taka-kun as the group left the clearing, leaving nothing behind but the body of a Halfling that will never be missed.

(Instead Jessica again, Malik, Shin, Usagi, and Battousai are in a circle, playing poker.)

Battousai: I fold, de gozaru yo.

Usagi: Ditto, you two bet too high for me!!

Shin: You feeling good about your cards Malik?

Malik: You bet! Two pair Queen!

Shin: Ha ha ha ha ha! Four Aces!

Legolas, from the tree next to them: Thou cheated! Yee hit the other two cards in thy sleeves!

Malik: WHAT?! (Tries to strangle Shin, but is recalled by Jess, who just appeared.)

Jessica: Nice try Malik-kun. (wipes oil from her hands onto Shin's hair.) Arigato Shin-kun, you're a nice towel.

Jessica Saiyan: With these computers, ya gotta let 'em know who's boss. Smack the monitor around a little.

Jessica: I'm doing my best to update, but don't be holding your breath, ok? Remember, one last chance to guess the theme of the Resort!

Read and Review!!

Ja ne!!


	13. Vacation Time And a Plot Twist!

Jess: Oh my gosh! Only Nicki and Demoonica were able to get my riddle. I am so shocked that no one else even tried to guess! OTTERS! The theme is otters! Lutra is part of the Latin name, and Inu no Kawa was supposed to mean Dogs of the river, or River dog. (sniffle) I'm so sad! I even had plushies to hand out. (shows large basket of plushies. Pokes a Buffy who was smacking a Miroku.) They're so cool! They're like mini Bishis!

JessS: Don't feel too bad, at least they must have tried.

Nessa: And it might be easier for some to review if you take the Signed Reviews Only option off.

Jess: Yeah, good point. Anyway, (gives Nicki a Kenshin plushie with Hiten Mitsurugi Style Action.) You get a walk in part! Demoonica, I was planning to bring you back in within the next few chapters, so here! (Gives her a Duo Plushie and a Zander plushie. The Zander one automatically glomps the trainer.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOW CALL OFF THE LAYWERS!

Chapter 13: Vacation time!

As the now larger group walked up towards Hikaru's house, Legolas streaked over to his trainer, a frenzied look of panic stamped on his face. "What happened! I sensed thy fear, but Ashitaka ran ahead!" he asked, checking Jess over for any injuries.

The woman sighed tiredly as she led Yakul over to the finished corral, helping Shin get off before letting the Elk in the paddock. "I'm fine Legolas, really. Brett and his bishis helped to save us." At the confused look on the Elf's face, she clarified, "It was a Halfling, a Namekian Halfling." Turning to Shin, she looped his intact arm over her neck and helped him to start limping towards the house. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Shin's head lulled forward as he groaned. "Jessica, please make the world stop spinning, it's hurting my stomach," he said lowly.

Hearing him, Jess hefted him higher as she hurried to the house. "Hang on Shin-kun, I'll get ya healed," she muttered.

As she opened, the door, Hikaru raced up, her Sasame right behind her, black feathers from his outfit drifting everywhere. "I told you I heard them!" he said, grinning knowingly.

Hikaru gave him a look as she held the door open wider. "Daijobou Ayumi-chan?" she asked, slipping into Japanese in her worried state. She sighed in relief as the older girl nodded. Looking up, she tilted her head to the side as she spotted Brett. "Hm? Namae wa boku desu ka?" she asked, curious about the Neo wannabe.

Brett bowed clumsily, talking slowly as he answered. "Ano. . . Namae wa, Brett desu." He grinned slightly as he held out a hand to the Japanese girl. "Yorushiku."

Hikaru looked at the offered hand pointedly before Brett slowly lowered it back to his side. Her hazel eyes flashed as she said, "Boku wa Hikaru desu. Hajimashita." Her eyes twinkled in slight humor. "And I do speak Englrish, you know," she said, startling Brett. Her voice was low, and except for rolling her Ls and Rs together, spoke English fluently.

Jess laughed in the hallway as Brett stuttered. "Oh come on, she's know English for years!" she called, making the boy feel even more embarrassed. She dragged Shin into her room, then propped him up on the bed. As he started to drift off, she tweaked his nose, startling him. "Don't go to sleep just yet, you may have a concussion," she said seriously. Popping one of her capsules, she threw it onto the ground, where it opened with a poof, revealing a first-aid kit. Shuffling through it, she threw out bandages, splints, and what looked like a bottle of lotion, before surfacing with a bottle of Hi-potion. Popping the cork, she held Shin up and carefully set it to his lips. "Come on Shin-kun, I know it tastes bad, but you need to drink it," she whispered as she helped him with the bottle. The purple Kai gagged and coughed at the foul taste, but managed to drink a good portion. At once, many of his wounds healed over, and he grunted at his arm popped back into alignment. Opening his almond eyes, he glanced up at Jess before he took the potion himself.

Sighing in relief, Jess released the Kaio slowly, then recapsulized the first-aid kit. "You'll need to drink all of that," she said as she looked through her other capsules, looking for the wardrobe capsule.

Shin grimaced as he chugged some. More of the gashes smoothed out, as if they were only hot wax being flattened, and the large bruise on his left eyelid faded away. Looking over at the woman, he said softly, "It's number 23."

Jess grinned as she held up the right capsule triumphantly. "Arigato Shin!" she chirped as she opened the portable closet. As she opened the doors, she muttered to herself, "It's a good thing I've got copies of all your clothes." Smiling, she walked to the door, and called to Shin before walking into the hall, "Drink the rest of that, then change."

The Next Week

"I'm bored," Malik grouched. He was reclining on his stomach on the armrest of the couch, legs practically touching the ground. (A/N: flexible, ne?) He was twirling the Sennen Rod in his hand, throwing it into the air and catching it again at random intervals. Seeing this, Ashitaka sighed as he shook his head.

"I am as well, but that is no reason to be playing with a potentially dangerous weapon," he said tiredly.

Usagi, who was watching the TV on the rug with Sasame, looked back at the Egyptian curiously. "Why don't you as if we can go somewhere?" she inquired.

Ashitaka nodded as he stood and stretched slowly. "Good idea. I'll be right back," he said as he went to look for Jessica.

He didn't have to far to go. In the kitchen, he found Jessica being served what appeared to be rice and pancake syrup by Kagura, who's serene face was twisted in a look of total disgust. The pregnant trainer didn't notice as she wolfed down the bizarre concoction, enjoying every bite. Finished, she looked up to see Ashitaka staring at her, his face a light shade of green. "What?" she asked curiously.

Swallowing, Ashitaka shook his head, forcing himself to keep from puking. "Nothing. Malik and the others are complaining of boredom, so we were wondering if we could go into the town or something," he said, eyes hopeful.

Jess grinned as she stood up, taking her plate to the sink. "That's sounds like a great idea! We can go to see the hot springs! I've been wanting to for a while now," she said cheerily as she went to find Kila, Hikaru and Brett.

Half an hour later found the girls and their bishis at the hot springs, Brett staying behind to train. Each girl was clad in bathing suits and shorts, while their Bishonen were planning to change at the springs. Jess was dressed in a gold one-piece that had sakura petals that went from her right shoulder to her left hip. She was in a one in a one-piece because she was embarrassed about the bulge that was starting to grow in her stomach. Kila was in a lavender bathing suit that had most of her back uncovered, her hair loose. Hikaru was in a bikini that was red on the bottom, and red and gold marbled on the top. Kila sighed as she looked at Hikaru. "I envy you. How'd you find such a cool swim suit?" she asked.

Hikaru grinned sheepishly as she and Jess paid to enter the Hot springs. "To telr you the trluth, I entered this world with this one," she said, her accent becoming more pronounced with embarrassment. "I was checking my emailr before returning to the poolr," she explained.

Jess shook her head as she peeked into one of the rooms that separated the springs. "This one's empty," she called as she entered. Hearing her, the others followed, the bishis entering the nearby locker rooms to change.

Setting their towels and shorts to the side, the girls carefully eased themselves into the hot water, moving slowly as they got used to the temperature. Looking around, Hikaru grinned as she noticed a pot of hot water, a few dozen cups, and a myriad of different teas in one corner, and she waded over to retrieve it. Carting them back over with a tray, she grinned as she chirped, "Rlook at what I found!"

Jess and Kila cheered as they helped Hikaru set the tray on a stone ledge next to them, helping themselves to the tea as they waited for their bishis. Jess and Hikaru both had green tea, serving each other in the traditional way. Kila, on the other hand, had English tea with sugar and milk, and was happily sipping it when the bishis started to drift back out.

At once, Hikaru glomped Sasame, who was in black and silver trunks, and pulled him into the water with a yelp and a splash. The wave of hot water splashed the other girls, who yelped in annoyance as Hikaru resurfaced. Ashitaka and Malik were the next ones, Malik entering with a whoop and a cannon ball, Ashitaka chuckling as he slipped in. The Egyptian was in gold boxers, while the Emishi boy was wearing light blue. Next was Kagura, who was wearing a purple and lavender bikini and shook her head at the two Sans who were wrestling in the deeper area of the spring. Gracefully, she slipped in, joining the trainers with a cup of green tea. Bakura was the next one to rear his head, clad in a white Speedo. Seeing it, Kila catcalled at the thief, who grinned and strutted around her before jumping in to join the wrestling match. Laughing, Jess yelled, "Bakura's a foxy lady!" much to his displeasure.

Kila and Hikaru laughed as they helped themselves to more tea. "Where did you lrearn that?" Hikaru asked, eyes dancing with laughter.

Jessica shrugged as she sipped at her tea, relaxing against the hard stone. "Marching band. Most of them were scarier than anime fans," she said truthfully. "Did I ever mention the horror that was the banana dance?" she asked.

"BANANAS OF THE WORLD, UNITE!" Startled, the girls (and bishoujo) twirled around to see that the Sans had been listening to their conversation. Sadly, Jess had shown the travesty that was the banana dance to Malik, and he'd already shown it to the other boys. As one, they did the Egyptian walk thingy, (A/N: so technical, if anyone knows the real name, please tell me.) to the right, to the left, to the right, then to the left again as they chanted, "Go, banana, go go banana, go banana, go go banana." They stopped, brought their feet together, as well as their hands, and moved them down to the left, right, front, as they went, "Peel it to the left, peel it to the right. Peel it down the middle and," With an 'UMPH', there were three enthusiastic hip thrusts as they finished, "Take a bite!"

Eyes wide, the girls and Samas stared at the Sans, before deep laughter interrupted them. "I see they were unable to keep from doing that," Piccolo commented as he walked in, wearing Hawaiian boxers. As he sat by the edge of the springs, dipping his feet into the water, he nodded his green head at the boys as he said, "They were talking about that in the locker room." Leaning back against a rock, he sighed as he pulled a book out of nowhere, and began to read quietly.

Watching the Namekian, Jess shook her head silently, smiling lightly as she sank deeper in the water. Next to come out of the locker room was Battousai, who was in blood-red trunks, and being dragged by Gohan-sama and Rei. Gohan was in Gold and green trunks, and Rei had on purple ones. They were grinning as the sword man dug in his heels, eyes flashing bright gold, as he swore, "No! I will NOT get in! I HATE hot springs, de gozaru yo! Last time Sessha was in one, Sessha almost drowned!"

Gohan grinned as he and Rei got the struggling swords man to the edge of the spring. "Well, it's time to cure you of that fear!" Gohan said cheerfully as he picked him up and threw him in. Screaming, Battousai landed with a belly flop, causing most of the others to wince. Laughing, the two Samas eased themselves into the water, Rei wading over to help the poor red head up.

A knocking sound at the entrance drew the trainers attention to a new girl. This one had long, brown hair with a little wave to it, and very pretty brown eyes. She had a towel wrapped around her, covering her bathing suit. "Hey, do you mind if I join you guys? All the other springs are overflowing," she asked.

Kila and the others smiled as they scooted over on the stone bench that was underwater. "Come on in!" Kila chirped, drinking her sixth cup of tea.

Grinning, the girl unwrapped her towel and laid it on one of the benches. Her swimsuit was a pretty baby blue color that was designed with an X of material in the back. Gracefully, she slid into the water, tapping one of her balls. "I found one, you can come out now," she called. With a flash, a Pippin appeared, wearing smiley-face boxers, and most of the girls squealed at how cute he was before they glomped him into the water.

Laughing, Legolas padded out off the locker room, clad in trunks that seemed to embody the very essence of crystal. Smiling to himself, he slid into the water, barely creating a single ripple, and freed Pip from the trainers before sitting next to Jessica, helping himself to a cup of blackberry tea.

Looking around, the new girl, who had introduced herself as Nicki, asked, "Are these all of your Bishonen?"

Counting, Hikaru frowned. "No, we are missing one I think. Shin must stillr me changing."

Legolas laughed as he heard this, his trainer somehow in his lap now. "No, he hast changed a while ago, he is just too embarrassed to show his face in front of so many lovely ladies," he joked.

Jess frowned as she rose from the water, a hand instinctively going to cradle her swelling belly. "Oh really? Half a second girls, I'll go yank him out," she muttered as she squished into the changing area. A minute later, loud laughter drifted through the air as she returned, pulling Shin along behind her. The reason the Bishi hadn't wanted to come out in the first place was quite obvious. His trunks were an eye-blinding shade of yellow, that seemed to reflect the purple of his skin to made him stand out in stark contrast. He blushed dark blue as everyone started to laugh, then proceeded to try to ignore them as he retreated to a corner of the pool.

Nicki shook her head, rubbing her eyes as she tried to stop laughing, before she looked over at her fellow trainers. "So, what do you think about that attack on the Wish territory?" she asked.

Startled, all the girls jerked over to look at her, their Bishonen suddenly very quiet. Slowly, Hikaru said, "What attack? We have not hearld of this."

Curious, Nicki gaped at the other girls. "Where have you been living, in the forest? The Wish Territory was attacked by a bunch of trainers and Halflings! About half of their population was either hurt or captured!" she yelped.

Wide-eyed, Kila held her hands to her mouth. "That's horrible! Who would do sch a thing!" she wailed.

Upset as well, but trying to ignore that annoying little whisper in the back of her mind, Jess sighed as she glanced away, remembering her sister was out in the wilderness. "Good question…"

Jessica: Woot! Got it up before Spring Break was over! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done by the end of April. shudders I'm gonna have more than enough time…

Malik smirks as he looks at the calender. The 29th of April is circled, with the words, 'Wisdom Teeth' written in red. Oh yeah, the dentist dude is gonna go into your jaw, and remove four wisdom teeth, isn't that right?

J: Shut up. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE TRAINERS!


End file.
